Romeo y Romeo
by M4ry CeCe
Summary: Una linda historia de un cantante y un cineasta con familias en guerra , surge un romance en ambos , pero como podrán sacarlo a la luz? Supongo que tendrán que mantener un amor prohibido...
1. Pinguino

"_**Romeo y Romeo"**_

_**Ok , quizás se hayan reído al leer el título de este nuevo fic que les traigo hoy , pero eso fue lo único que se me vino a la mente y me gusto.**_

_**Pero bueno , expliquemos lo principal para que entiendan un poco de esta cosa :)**_

_***Spencer es poeta y cineasta.**_

_***Este fic tiene el tiempo actual (2014)**_

_***Los padres de Spencer son diferentes y me pertenecen : Harry Jeff Wright y Sophia Arely Wright.**_

_***Pedí permiso para usar a Jonathan Henry Cohen y Brianna Lily Rossi. (Living La Vida Cobra)**_

_***Yo voy a aparecer como la hermana de Spencer :D**_

_**Bueno creo que eso es todo , así que vayamos al fic!**_

_En la ciudad de Beverly Heighs en una mansión de gran tamaño y cuidadosa decoración , se encontraba un joven de 17 años , cabellos azabaches , ojos turquesas y piel morena._

_Baruch Cohen , alias: Billy Joe Cobra , aspirante a cantante , estaba en su habitación cantando una canción que había escrito , pues los últimos días , sentía la necesidad de sentir calor y amor , pero no el que le daban sus padres , quería amor de una persona diferente , quería ser amado._

"_Can you find the time to let your lover love you?  
>He only wants to show you the things he wants to learn too.<br>The hardest parts you'll get through, and in the end you'll have your best friend." __Billy sonrió melancólicamente mientras tocaba una guitarra azul con detalles negros._

"_Love like this may come once; baby it's fate.  
>Like a soul mate, he's your penguin.<br>__Baby it's fate, baby it's fate, not luck." A Billy siempre le habían gustado los pingüinos eran unos animales muy tiernos, claro , después de las cobras , una vez cuando era pequeño le había pedido un peluche de pingüino a su padre Jonathan , pero este solo le respondió "Para que va a querer un Cohen , un peluche de ese horrible animal?"._

"_Can you find the time to let your lover hold you?  
>He needs somebody to hold to, his love is strong and so true;<br>His arrow is aiming for you and he's the one that you were born to love.  
>Love like this may come once; baby it's fate.<br>Like a soul mate, he's your penguin.  
>Baby it's fate, baby it's fate, not luck.<br>Let go; let go of time for you and I.  
>Let go; let go of time for you and I.<br>Let go; let go of time for you and I.  
>Love like this is all I want, baby we're fate.<br>Love like this may come once; baby we're fate.  
>Like a soul mate, you're my penguin.<br>__Baby we're fate, baby it's fate, not luck" Finalizó la canción con una nota alta , dejo la guitarra a un lado y se dirigía a acostarse a su cama cuando el llamado de su madre , Brianna , le quito de sus pensamientos._

_-Billy! El almuerzo está listo!- _

_-Ya voy!- respondió el azabache arreglándose el cabello con las manos y bajando a la cocina , al bajar , encontró a su madre , una mujer de cabellos azabaches y rostro sereno y bello._

_-Cielo , me encanta cuando cantas…- sonrió la azabache , el menor devolvió la sonrisa._

_-Claro , gracias mamá- respondió el joven._

_-Cantabas sobre amor verdad?- el menor se sonrojó y asintió._

_-Hay alguna chica que te haya llamado la atención?- preguntó la mujer mientras servía el sándwich de mantequilla de maní en un plato a su hijo._

_-N-no mamá…solo pienso en que me gustaría saber cómo se siente el amor…- respondió tiernamente el joven cantante._

_-Lo descubrirás por ti mismo cariño- Brianna acarició los mechones negros de Billy y se retiró._

_Billy Joe comenzó a comer de su sándwich con placer y gemía de lo rico que estaba , mantequilla de maní sin trozos , su favorita , algo por lo que no cambiaría nada , era un regalo de los dioses eso era muy seguro…_

_Un ruido llamó su atención , algo negro y pequeño cayó , era fuera de casa , lo podía ver desde la ventana , sin dejar el sándwich , se levantó de su asiento y fue a ver que era atra vez de la ventana , abrió la ventana y vio con sorpresa a un pequeño peluche de pingüino , su rostro se encendió y trató de alcanzarlo , ya que este se encontraba a pocos centímetros del objeto , pero no pudo agarrarlo._

_-Billy Joe!- escuchó a voz de su padre acercarse , al instante , Billy se alejó de la ventana y se sentó en su lugar de nuevo , iría por el pequeño objeto después…_

_Jonny Starr entró en la cocina con un cigarrillo en la boca y lentes de sol._

_-Por qué estas fumando papá? Ya te he dicho que te hace mal…- dijo con seriedad el azabache._

_-Eso no importa hijo , te he conseguido algo que creo que te gustara- canturreó el rubio._

_-Y qué es?- preguntó con curiosidad el cantante , el rubio se quitó los lentes mostrando sus ojos color turquesa y sacó de una bolsa , un peluche de una cobra verde enrollada con ojos negros brillantes sacando la lengua roja y en una parte de la cola tenía grabadas las iniciales "BJC" , se veía muy linda , pero el azabache hubiera preferido el pequeño pingüino que encontró en el patio , al ver la cobra , el joven curveó sus labios y dijo._

_-Es muy linda , gracias papá- dijo el joven tomando el objeto y abrazando a su padre y este le correspondía la muestra de afecto._

_-Que bueno que te ha gustado hijo…eso reemplazará ese asqueroso pingüino que tanto querías- dijo esto último con un tono duro el cantante , el menor puso su rostro algo triste._

_-Si…- respondió el azabache separándose de su padre – Bueno…subiré a mi habitación- dijo sonriendo falsamente el joven , Starr pareció no notar el gesto de su hijo y se sentó en una silla de la cocina y Billy se llevaba su sándwich , sacaba una botella de coca-cola y se dirigía al elevador que llevaba a su habitación._

_**Mientras tanto en otro lugar…**_

_Un joven castaño de 19 años estaba escuchando a su hermana Marianna , cantar , era una joven aspirante a cantante en secreto , ya que su familia , los Wright , odiaban la música , solo querían que sus hijos fueran directores de películas muy famosos._

"_Heart beats fast  
>Colors and promises<br>How to be brave  
>How can I love when I'm afraid<br>To fall  
>But watching you stand alone<br>All of my doubt  
>Suddenly goes away somehow<em>

_One step closer" cantó la joven y su hermano sonreía , le encantaba como cantaba su pequeña hermana de 16 años , parecía ayer cuando la vio cantar por primera vez cuando esta tenía 12 años._

"_I have died every day  
>waiting for you<br>Darlin' don't be afraid  
>I have loved you for a<br>Thousand years  
>I'll love you for a<br>Thousand more_

_Time stands still  
>beauty in all she is<br>I will be brave  
>I will not let anything<br>Take away  
>What's standing in front of me<br>Every breath,  
>Every hour has come to this<em>

_One step closer_

_I have died every day  
>Waiting for you<br>Darlin' don't be afraid  
>I have loved you for a<br>Thousand years  
>I'll love you for a<br>Thousand more_

_And all along I believed  
>I would find you<br>Time has brought  
>Your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a  
>Thousand years<br>I'll love you for a  
>Thousand more" Marianna comenzó a tocar en un piano electronico en su celular.<em>

"_I have died every day  
>Waiting for you<br>Darlin' don't be afraid,  
>I have loved you for a<br>Thousand years  
>I'll love you for a<br>Thousand more_

_And all along I believed  
>I would find you<br>Time has brought  
>Your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a  
>Thousand years<br>I'll love you for a  
>Thousand more" finalizó la joven peliblanca , ella tenía que cantar por lo bajo y aveces cuando salía porque sus padres les prohibian a los dos cantar , Spencer no quería arriesgarse pero Marianna si , era lo que más amaba hacer.<em>

_-Amo cuando cantas hermanita…- sonrió el castaño._

_-Gracias…por qué no me muestras como cantas tú?- sonrió la joven , el mayor negó._

_-Ah-ah , sabes que mamá y papá nos matarían si nos escucharan- dijo el castaño , Marianna hecho un bufido._

_-Y eso qué?! Bueno…lo digo por mi…sabes que yo __**amo**__ cantar y en segundo lugar escribir , y en tercer lugar hacer películas contigo- dijo la peliblanca , Spencer rió por lo bajo._

_-La letra que escribiste es muy hermosa Spence…- dijo Mary , se llamaba Marianna pero sus padres y hermano le decían "Mary" , porque el segundo nombre de su madre era Arely , pusieron en "Mar" la "y" de la madre de ambos hermanos y se formó el nombre de "Mary"._

_-Y como la cantaste también fue hermoso- sonrió el cineasta._

_-Estás enamorado de alguien hermanito?- sonrió maliciosamente la joven._

_-Eh…no Mary , solo la escribi por escribir y ya- se encogió de hombros el castaño , Mary asintió y guardo silencio._

_-Eh…bro…y el pingüino que te dio mamá?- preguntó la peliblanca , al instante , Wright se puso nervioso._

_-Umm , bueno yo…- dijo el castaño_

_-Qué lo hiciste Harry?- preguntó Mary alzando una ceja._

_-Se me cayó al patio de los Cohen…- respondió mirando al suelo , sabía que su hermana le daría una golpiza , y acertó , Mary levantó la mirada de Wright y le dio una pequeña bofetada en la mejilla._

_-No te la di como normalmente lo hago porque los Cohen me agradan y porque te quiero- dijo Mary con voz algo seria._

_-Yo también te quiero Mary , pero…como lo recuperaremos?- preguntó el cineasta._

_-Mh…más bien como la vas a recuperar __**tú**__- dijo la peliblanca y se retiraba a la habitación , antes de que Mary tomara el pomo de la puerta , Spencer le llamó._

_-Y al menos me darás una idea?- preguntó el mayor , Mary alzó la ceja – Tú me quieres mucho hermanita…- sonrió con malicia el cineasta , Mary lanzó un bufido y suspiro._

_-Está bien…tendrías que ir a escondidas al patio de los Cohen- se encogió de hombros la peliblanca y se retiraba._

_**Ok , esto me está gustando :D No sé ustedes , pero pueden responderme eso en los reviews :3**_

_**Les voy a dejar el siguiente capitulo en manos con esta pregunta:**_

_***Qué quieren que pasé en el siguiente capítulo? **_

_**Bueno , se los dejo en manos ¿ok?**_

_**Cobra Out.**_

_**Reviews?**_


	2. Hello There

"_**Romeo y Romeo"**_

_**Hola hola! :D Cobra reportándose con el segundo capítulo de este lindo fic :3**_

_**Tarde un poco (según yo) porque sigo haciendo una sorpresilla para ustedes con AntoRodriguez7 , también he estado pensando en otros fics futuros que espero y les vaya a gustar , porque yo estoy muy emocionada para que los lean ya le comente algunas ideas para mis fics a Anto y dice que le encantan espero que así sea su reacción cuando los lean.**_

_**Abrochense los cinturones porque en este fic va a haber un Spencer seductor y un Billy algo tsundere…a quien quiero engañar?! Billy Joe Cobra siempre será Billy Joe Cobra! :B**_

_**Por cierto , las canciones anteriores son "Penguin" de Christina Perri y "Thousand Years" de la misma cantante. **_

_**No tuve muchas aportaciones de parte de ustedes (excepto por .94) así que , esto es lo único que salio.**_

_**Pero en FIN vayamos al fic ¿quieren?.**_

_Harry Spencer Wright estaba metido en dos líos muy grandes , el primero era que había perdido el pequeño pingüino que le regalo su madre Sophia , y el segundo era que tenía que ir al patio de los Cohen…bueno , la verdad era que no fue exactamente en el patio de los Cohen…_

_Había caído en una parte que eran solo árboles y arbustos viejos pero que eran un lugar muy tranquilo y silencioso pero de noche era un lugar muy lúgubre y escalofriante , y siempre le había llamado la atención de niño , pero sus padres no le dejaban ir ahí pero sabía la razón…bueno , algo así…_

_**Flashback…**_

_Harry Spencer Wright de 10 años estaba con su cámara filmando en ese lugar lúgubre lleno de plantas y flores marchitas , fue filmando hasta que se topó con un área linda y tranquila , había un árbol lleno de flores color rosado muy claro , escuchaba una voz , una voz muy hermosa…_

_Alcanzó a escuchar la voz , le dio curiosidad y se acercó a el árbol de dónde provenía la dulce voz sin hacer ruido , alcanzó a ver unos mechones negros que salían del otro lado del árbol…un niño? O era una niña? No lo sabía…_

_Justo cuando iba a ver el rostro de aquel infante , la voz de su madre le llamó._

_-Harry! Vuelve a casa cielo!- Spencer se giró rápidamente y salió huyendo del lugar , mientras tanto , el niño que cantaba no era nada más ni nada menos que Baruch Jonathan Cohen , de 8 años , este se asustó cuando escuchó a la mujer , alcanzó ver a un niño de cabello castaño salir corriendo del lugar , se sonrojo un poco , lo había escuchado cantar? No estaba acostumbrado a que lo escucharan , pero…y si se había reído? Cantaba mal?..._

_El azabache se levantó de su lugar y caminó de regreso a casa que quedaba del lado opuesto al de la mansión Wright , lo que no sabía era que la cámara del castaño le había grabado el rostro cuando se había volteado…_

_Desde entonces , ninguno de los dos ha vuelto a verse ni al árbol donde se "vieron" por primera vez._

_**Fin del Flashback…**_

_Le daba curiosidad volver a ese lugar…_

_-Spencer! Amor ya está la cena!- dijo su madre , rayos! Tan tarde se había vuelto? Pensar en algo detenidamente hace que le tiempo vuele…_

_-Ya voy!- dijo algo nervioso el cineasta , Spencer bajo a la cocina para encontrarse con su hermana , su madre y su padre , Sophia era una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos marrones y Harry , su padre , era un hombre de cabellos castaños con ojos carbón , casi una réplica de Spencer , este tomó asiento y empezó a comer , un silencio se formó en la cocina , hasta que Spencer se armó de valor para preguntar._

_-Puedo ir al campo que esta entre nuestra casa y la de los vecinos?- preguntó el castaño._

_-Chzzzz- Mary mostró los dientes en una mueca de preocupación._

_-Qué dices?- preguntó entrecortada mente Harry Wright._

_-Que si puedo ir al campo que está entre…- Spencer no pudo alcanzar a contestar ya que su padre dio un golpe a la mesa levantándose._

_-No!- bufó el hombre._

_-Por qué?- dijo el cineasta gritando también._

_-Por qué lo tienes prohibido!- Jeff no aguantó más y se retiró con el ceño fruncido , su esposa Sophia solo meneó la cabeza y se retiró dejando solos a Mary y Spencer._

_-Tú sabes algo?- preguntó el cineasta a su hermana , esta solo se encogió de hombros._

_-Ni idea bro- respondió la joven , tomó su cena y se retiró a su habitación._

_**Mientras tanto con los Cohen…**_

_Billy Joe estaba sentado en el balcón de su habitación meneaba la mano con la cobra que su padre le dio , quería ir por el pingüino que se encontró en el patio …_

_Hm , una corriente de aire viene…espera , corriente de aire? No haría que el pequeño objeto saliera volando?..._

"_Nah , es muy pesado" pensó el azabache , pero en ese mismo instante comenzó a soplar viento y las nubes se hacían grises , llovería , y con los ojos bien abiertos , el joven azabache vio como el pequeño pingüino salía volando por el aire hacia el pequeño campo que había entre su casa y la de los Wright._

_-No!- chilló Billy Joe , en el momento en que trató de alcanzar torpemente al pingüino , la cobra que sostenía salió volando también , ambos objetos salieron volando hacia el campo y atra vez de la ventana de la habitación de cierto castaño , este observaba que su pingüino salía volando con un peluche de una cobra verde._

_Spencer pegó la nariz al vidrio , contempló el peluche de cobra y sonrió , siempre le habían gustado las cobras , a pesar de ser lindas , te meterían los colmillos , pero eso no importaba para el joven cineasta , él pensaba que eran animales majestuosos y bellos._

_Billy observaba que este sería su fin si su padre descubría que la cobra se le había perdido…a menos que…_

_Aquella noche , Billy se vistió todo de negro con la cara oculta solamente mostrando sus ojos y cejas , salió a las 12:00 am de su casa a buscar el peluche , sus padres estaban dormidos así que no había mucho problema._

_Con una cuerda que amarró a su cama salió desde su ventana hacia el patio y fue corriendo hacia el campo que dividía a los Cohen de los Wright._

_Mientras , Harry S. Wright hizo lo mismo , se vistió con prendas negras , tomó una cuerda y salió desde su ventana aún sin ser visto por su hermana ni sus padres._

_Al llegar al campo , Wright fue buscando y buscando por el suelo con una cámara nocturna , no vio nada hasta que escuchó un sonido de crujidos de arbustos , se puso alerta y siguió a la otra persona._

_Lo fue siguiendo hasta que vio que el joven de negro llegó a ver los dos peluches en el pasto , recogió la cobra y observó el pingüino._

_-Hey eso es mío!-gritó el castaño saliendo de su escondite , el otro volteó su mirada hacia el castaño y se notó que parte de lo que sus mejillas se revelaban , se manchaban de un color carmín intenso , el mayor , al ver los ojos turquesas del otro , el procedimiento anterior se hizo presente en sus mejillas , ambos guardaron silencio mientras se observaban._

_-Q-quien eres tú?- preguntó el menor sin dejar de mirar al castaño._

_-Yo…- Wright hizo una pausa para contemplar mejor al joven , lo miró de arriba abajo y sonrió maliciosamente –Soy lo que tú siempre has deseado guapo- le guiño el ojo el castaño el otro solo abrió los ojos como platos y frunció el ceño con la cara roja como tomate._

_-Q-quien te crees que eres para decirme algo c-como eso!?- gritó el azabache , más no gritaba bien debido a la tela que cubría su boca , Spencer lo siguió contemplando de forma seductora hasta que se topó con el pingüino y la cobra._

_-Me podrías dar el pingüino guapo?- preguntó con tono presumido el cineasta , sin decir una palabra y cerrando los ojos con intensidad , Billy Joe le dio de mala gana el peluche golpeándolo con el pecho del mayor._

_-Gracias- dijo canturreando el joven castaño –Pero…como me ha gustado esa cobra que traes , quisiera jugar un rato contigo- sonrió el cineasta , tomó con rapidez el objeto de la mano del moreno._

_-Ey!- gritó el menor siguiendo al castaño – Alcánzame si puedes pequeño!- rio Wright , Cobra se enfureció hasta el cuello y persiguió sin cansancio al que tenía el regalo de su padre._

_En ese terreno se encontraba un terreno muy grande y bonito pero tenía tantos años abandonado , que era un lugar destrozado y marchitado por el tiempo y los años , había una casa de dos pisos destrozada , hecha de cemento y pintada de blanco o al menos eso se veía , algunos arbustos seguían de pie pero otros –y la mayoría- estaban marchitados y muertos , había una laguna donde alguna vez hubo una fuente , el árbol donde Billy Joe y Spencer se vieron por primera vez , quedó hecho un desastre…bueno que se esperaba? Habían pasado 9 años desde entonces…_

_En un movimiento rápido , el menor logró atrapar a la cobra de las manos del mayor , pero tropezó y cayó a la pequeña laguna que estaba en el patio delantero de la casa._

_-Whaaaaa!- gritó Cobra , le jaló parte de la camisa a Spencer y este cayó a la laguna también , bajo del agua , los dos muchacho cayeron , Spencer por encima de Billy , a este último se le fue desapercibida la mascara que llevaba y que cubría su rostro , Spencer abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro lindo y joven de Billy , al verlo , sabía exactamente de quien se trataba , pero no le importo y se acercó peligrosamente al rostro del menor , este se sonrojó y se alejó nadando hacia la superficie , logró salir y se fue corriendo._

_Spencer salió y pudo alcanzar a Billy Joe de un brazo._

_-E-eres un Wright!- chilló el azabache._

_-Y eso que Billy Joe?- dijo seductoramente el castaño y pegó sus labios con los del menor , este intentó separarse del beso pero Wright lo tomó de la cintura con fuerza y lo atrajo más hacia él , poco a poco el mayor intentaba dominar los labios duros de B._

_Billy Joe se fue acostumbrando al beso , y cedió a abrir sus labios para dejar entrar la lengua del cineasta , este saboreo la boca del menor pasando por cada rincón de su boca , este soltaba gemidos involuntarios , le estaba gustando! Rodeó sus brazos en el cuello del castaño y se dejó llevar , cerró sus ojos y gusto del beso , cuando se separaron , ambos quedaron en silencio , Spencer con una sonrisa maliciosa y Billy con una mirada apenada._

_-Y bien?- preguntó el castaño –Y bien qué?- respondió bruscamente el azabache , el mayor rio con diversión._

_-Está bien , te dejaré solo – el cineasta se dirigía a marcharse cuando se detuvo para voltearse – Soy Harry Spencer Wright , atrapa! , veo que te ha gustado- sonrió el castaño y le lanzaba el pingüino , Billy observó con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas al pequeño animalito y sonrió , antes de que Spencer dijera otro comentario , Billy Joe se acercó al castaño y le plantó un beso en los labios._

_-Gracias- sonrió el azabache , Spencer parecía algo sorprendido porque Billy haya tomado la iniciativa pero luego sonrió –De nada , te volveré a ver?- preguntó el cineasta._

_-Por mi ventana- respondió el joven cantante._

_-De acuerdo , pero necesito volver a verte en persona- dijo el castaño como si fuera una competencia._

_-Mañana a las 12- dijo Billy Joe._

_-Falta mucho- sonrió el castaño_

_-11:45 am- respondió el menor._

_-Hecho- el cineasta finalizó y abrazó al menor , este correspondió el abrazo algo nervioso , sintió como una mano del mayor fue bajando hasta sus caderas._

_-Ah-ah-ah- canturreó el joven alejando la mano del lugar – Necesito conocerte más para que hagas ese tipo de cosas- Cobra se alejó con una sonrisa del lugar dejando a un castaño confuso._

_**Les gustooo? Espero que si , bueno no tengo mucho tiempo así que me despidoooo! :D**_

_**Cobra Out :3**_

_**Reviews?**_


	3. Escribiendo y cantando para ti

"_**Romeo y Romeo"**_

_**Heyyyyy! :D aquí habla Ruíz , les traigo otro capítulo de RyR espero y lo disfruten :)**_

_**Oh , a la que puso un review dónde su nombre era "yoo" le pregunto una cosa…eres tú Dulce? Si no lo eres , perdón creo que te confundí con una amiga , yo le dije que viera mis fics pero no la había hecho y quien sabe si es ella o no.**_

_**Bueno , pasemos al fic quieren?**_

_Billy Joe se escabulló hasta la entrada de su casa , se dejó caer en el suelo y suspiró con una sonrisa en los labios y un profundo sonrojo _

_-Spencer…Wright…- murmuró el azabache –Qué tipo…- Billy Joe entró a su casa con sigilo , fue a la sala y subió a su habitación , cuando tomó el pomo de la puerta de su habitación , una luz que se encendió en la sala llamó su atención._

_-Demonios…- murmuró el cantante , era su padre quien había encendido la luz y le miraba con la ceja alzada._

_-Jovencito qué haces despierto a esta hora?-____preguntó Cohen._

_-Ehhh…yo-tenía que inventar una excusa y rápido si no estaría frito – Fui…a ver a Wendy- respondió el cantante , Wendy era su pequeña cocodrilo mascota , desde que tenía 7 años no se separaba de ella._

_-Pero Wendy está aquí dormida- el rubio señaló a la cocodrilo que dormía plácidamente en un colchón turquesa , Cobra palideció – Estás rojo , te pasa algo?- preguntó el cantante._

_-Qué?! No , no! Estoy bien papá- rio nerviosamente el joven._

_-Entonces qué te pasa Bill , estás muy extraño- alzó una ceja el hombre_

_-Eh…s-sabes que papá? Tengo muuucho sueño así que me voy a…- Billy Joe hizo un bostezo falso y abría su puerta –Me voy a dormir ¿ok?- el joven cerró la puerta de su habitación dejando a un Jonathan muy confuso , el hombre se rascó la nuca con la ceja alzada , se encogió de hombros y se metió a su habitación . Billy se acostó de golpe en su cama y suspiro de alivio al menos no lo descubrieron…en primera , porque un Wright lo había besado –y le había gustado- y en segunda , ese Wright era un hombre!_

_Pero…Spencer era tan lindo… Tal vez , pero solo tal vez le dé una oportunidad , miró hacia sus alrededores y se encontró con un teclado azul , su madre le había dejado algo ahí , ya que nunca lo había visto en todo el día._

_Se acercó hasta el teclado y cogió la nota._

"_Querido Billy._

_Tu padre me dio esto , dice que es para cuando encuentres a "tu media naranja" y le dediques esto , pero en fin , practícala cariño puede que tu padre tenga razón._

_Con amor , tu madre y padre."_

_Billy rodó los ojos y vio otra hoja dónde había una letra y una composición de piano , observó ambas y se sentó enfrente del teclado para comenzar a tocar y cantar._

"_Feet are feeling light  
>Headed out to see the sights<br>Ain't life a many splendored thing?_

_Ducking up and out  
>All those crazy sights and sounds<br>Bounce around like puppets on a string_

_Never gonna find  
>Anything to change my mind<br>Famous last lines of a fool_

_Just when do you think  
>You're a chain with just one link<br>Something comes to tip you off your stool" el joven tenía que cantar en voz baja , ya que su padre o madre , cualquiera de los dos da igual , podría escucharlo._

"_Hello, hello  
>My, my, my, what have we here?<br>What a surprise  
>What a surprise<em>

_Hello, hello  
>I'm not alone, it's good to know<br>Someone's out there to say hello  
>Hello<em>

_Do a dizzy dance  
>Twirl around and take a chance<br>Nothing's easy, nothing comes for free_

_Sniffing all the flowers  
>Running through an autumn shower<br>Compare it to someone else like me_

_Hello, hello  
>My, my, my, what have we here?<br>What a surprise  
>What a surprise<em>

_Hello, hello  
>I'm not alone, it's good to know<br>Someone's out there to say hello  
>Hello" Billy se sonrojo ante la letra de tal canción , le recordaba al momento de cuando vio a Spencer por primera vez , Spencer se veía tan lindo…juro que en ese momento , pudo visualizar las burbujas , la música y el fondo de color rosa en el momento en que ambos se miraron.<em>

"_And I can fly on the back of a bird  
>And I can shake all leaves from a tree<br>If there's a quest of a knight, I'll just follow right  
>Do this better than the one I used to be<em>

_Hello, hello  
>My, my, my, what have we here?<br>What a surprise  
>What a surprise<em>

_Hello, hello  
>I'm not alone, it's good to know<br>Someone's out there to say hello  
>(Hello)<em>

_Hello, hello  
>My, my, my, what have we here?<br>What a surprise  
>What a surprise<em>

_Hello, hello  
>I'm not alone, it's good to know<br>Someone's out there to say hello  
>(Hello)<em>

_Hello  
>(Hello)<br>Hello  
>Hello, hello" finalizó con una nota "alta" el cantante.<em>

_Sonrió y se durmió en su silla , no podía esperar a que fuera mañana a las 11:45 am…  
><em> 

_**Mientras tanto con Spencer…**_

_Este se metió a su casa con rapidez y justo cuando creyó que estaba solo , una luz de una lámpara se encendió , Wright se puso alerta haciendo una pose de ninja , un sillón con ruedas que estaba al lado de la lámpara se volteó y apareció cierta peliblanca tenía alzada la ceja acariciando a un gato blanco y gris con ojos azules , su mascota Anderson._

_-Qué hacías afuera Wright? Besuqueándote con Billy Joe Cobra?- dijo la joven con una mirada muy parecida a la de su madre cuando lo regañaba._

_-T-t-tú…lo v-viste?- preguntó el castaño muy sonrojado , la cineasta asintió._

_-Pero tranquilo…tu secreto está a salvo- sonrió la peliblanca._

_-Y qué hacías __**tú**__ afuera?- alzó una ceja el castaño._

_-Anderson se escapó y tuve que ir por el- se encogió de hombros la joven –Veo que has venido con el peluche equivocado Wright- dijo Mary señalando a la cobra , al instante , Spencer se sonrojó y sonrió._

_-Si eh…Billy me la regalo , es muy linda no crees?- dijo el cineasta._

_-Es hermosa , sabes que me gustan las cobras tanto como a ti Spence…después de los gatos claro- respondió Mary sonriéndole a Anderson , quien la miraba con los ojos brillando._

_-Pero tienes que ir a dormir , al igual que yo , o si no , mamá y papá nos encerraran en el ático de por vida- dijo Mary levantándose del sillón color crema , Spencer solo rio entre dientes , asintió y subió a su habitación , al entrar , Wright se acostó en su cama y suspiró con un profundo sonrojo._

_-Billy…- sonrió el castaño , de repente , una idea cruzó su mente y sacó su libreta para escribir._

"_Sólo tú y yo sabemos lo que ignora la gente_

_al cambiar un saludo ceremonioso y frío,_

_porque nadie sospecha que es falso tu desvío,_

_ni cuánto amor esconde mi gesto indiferente._

_Sólo tú y yo sabemos por qué mi boca miente,_

_relatando la historia de un fugaz amorío;_

_y tú apenas me escuchas y yo no te sonrío..._

_y aún nos arde en los labios algún beso reciente._

_Sólo tú y yo sabemos que existe una simiente_

_germinando en la sombra de este surco vacío,_

_porque su flor profunda no se ve, ni se siente._

_Y así dos orillas tu corazón y el mío,_

_pues, aunque las separa la corriente de un río,_

_por debajo del río se unen secretamente." Spencer sonrió ante los recuerdos del beso que le dio a Cohen , no se arrepentía de nada , fue el primer beso que dio ¿y cómo es qué sabia como besar tan bien?._

_Una fácil explicación , su hermana le obligaba a leer sobre romance en libros , blogs o mangas (1) en el cual habían muchas escenas de besos porque según su hermana tenía que aprender sobre escenas de romance si quería ser un director de películas, y en segunda , su madre le invitaba a ver telenovelas mexicanas traducidas al inglés , y tenía que soportar ver esas cursilerías estúpidas , pero siempre le entretenían._

_Un amor prohibido…acaso Billy y él mantenían una relación así? __**Apenas te has besado con él y ya sacas conclusiones , que inteligente eres Harry**__ se regañó el castaño._

_Billy Joe tenía razón , tenían que conocerse más…pero , ¡diablos! Ese chico enserio le había gustado , fue amor a primera vista…su primer amor , Billy Joe Cobra , justamente el hijo de los "enemigos" de los Wright , pero no importa , de cualquier forma iría a ir a ver a su querido azabache y nadie se lo impediría._

_Pero algo si era cierto , lo cierto era que ambos muchachos se gustaban mucho y sabían que si iban a pasar para más en su relación , sería un amor prohibido._

_**Y bieeeeeen , ¿les gusto?**_

_**Espero que si , ya que este capítulo me costó hacerlo com días así que no sean malas (os) conmigo TvT Se los ruego!**_

_**La canción que canta nuestro querido Billy es "Hello Hello" de Elton John ft. Lady Gaga , aparece en la película de "Gnomeo y Julieta" no sé si la hayan visto ustedes o sus hermanitos (si tienen).**_

_**La poesía (si , era poesía) que "escribió" Spence es "Canción del Amor Prohibido" de José Ángel Buesa.**_

_**Espero y de verdad hayan disfrutado del capítulo , como en uno (o hasta 4 días) vuelvo a subir la conti así que sigan pacientes *cruza los dedos***_

_**Me despidoooooo :D**_

_**Cobra Out.**_

_**¿Reviews porque no descubrieron a Bill y porque guarde el secretito de mi "hermanito"? **_


	4. Aviso

**¡AVISO!**

**Primero que nada , quiero disculparme un trillón de veces por mi desaparición y in-actividad con los fics.**

**Hace cómo un mes y medio –si mi memoria no me quiere fallar- que deje de subir continuaciones a mis fics que tengo pendientes.**

**Y tiene una razón que no es del todo lógica , pero yo espero y lo puedan entender:**

***En primera , lo típico: los deberes , se me están extendiendo un poquito ,y por esa razón y mi regreso a clases voy a estar algo ocupada el resto del mes.**

***En segunda , y la ****MÁS ****importante: MI tía se llevó la laptop de la casa dónde tengo toooodos los capítulos de mis fics y otros de fics futuros que pienso subir pronto.**

**Y ¿por qué se la llevó? Questiones de trabajo (creo que lo escribí mal pero meh…) y para eso ella se tarda cómo máximo , dos semanas o menos , pero resultó no ser exitoso el intento de recuperar la laptop –que no es del todo mía, ni de mi mamá-.**

***En tercera, hace una semana me fui de vacaciones y pues…uno se olvida de algunos detalles ¿no? Y con detalles me refiero a avisarles a ustedes mis queridos lectores o queridas lectoras el por que de mi ni-actividad.**

**En este momento que escribo esto , estoy en un lugar dónde me prestaron una computadora de PC pero por tiempo limitado , así que aun que tenga a mi disposición esta belleza –señala la maquina con las palmas abiertas- no hay muchas posibilidades de que continue otro fic hasta dentro de –quizás- un par de semanas más.**

**Así que por favor les pido paciencia y tolerancia de parte suya U.U**

**Eh sido irresponsable -accidentalmente- con la puntualidad de mis fics.**

**Espero que lo entiendan.**

**Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios.**

**Los quiere:**

**Mary Cobra Ruíz.**


	5. Ups

"_**Romeo y Romeo"**_

_**Heyy! :) aquí Mary reportándose.**_

_**Les traigo el cuarto/quinto –cómo prefieran llamarle- capítulo de este lindo fic :3**_

_**Estos días he estado un poco ocupada por las tareas, pero hoy es fin de semana y hay que aprovechar ¡yay!**_

_**Pero el chiste es que ya llegó el capítulo ¿no? :D**_

_**-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Al día siguiente, Spencer se levantó con una enorme sonrisa en la cara ,ese día estaba tan alegre, que lo primero que su mente anhelaba era poder ver de nuevo a ese joven de ojos turquesas que le había robado el corazón ,el aliento y se había ganado su amor y tal vez…¿obseción?

Destapó su cuerpo semi-desnudo de sus sabanas anaranjadas, llevaba solamente unos boxers rojos ,se dirigió hacia la ventana y abrió las cortinas por completo de golpe, iluminando todos los rincones de la habitación intensamente, lo cual es molesto para cualquier adolescente normal, pero la gigantesca felicidad por el simple hecho de su cita ,no era la excepción.

Todo el día se mantuvo en su habitación, y no hacia lo que normalmente acostumbraba cada Sábado.

A las ocho de la mañana ,no se cambió , bajo a tomar su desayuno y comerlo en su habitación encerrado ,no había bajado a la sala de estar ,sentarse en el sofá de su padre, Harry, y leer un rato a la luz de una lámpara. No fue al patio trasero a practicar sus capturas y explorar un poco –aunque ya conociera perfectamente su hogar- .No había bajado por el helado de chocolate con tres cerezas en la punta que su madre, Sophia, le daba cómo postre después de un pequeño almuerzo antes del medio día.

Hasta este punto, Spencer ya se estaba comportando de manera extraña ,al principio sus padres pensaban que hacia sus filmes en su computadora, pero sobrepasó el límite de tiempo y fue ahí cuando comenzaron a dudar del comportamiento de su hijo.

Por otro lado, Mary sabía exactamente porque razón su hermano estaba solo en su habitación haciendo quien sabe qué cosa para lucir cómo un galán delante de su "amigo" de anoche.

Sonrió burlona mientras acariciaba a su gato Anderson, poco después comenzó a reír por lo bajo sacando unas miradas confusas de parte del Señor y la Señora Wright quienes solo pasaban por la sala de estar ya sea para dirigirse a la cocina o al baño de la planta baja que estaba debajo de las escaleras.

Para la adolescente amante de la música, era gracioso pensar que Spencer se comportara de forma tan exagerada por una cita, tanto que se demorara cómo aproximadamente tres horas, de hecho, Spencer nunca se había comportado por algo cómo eso durante más de un lustro ,ni si quiera él tenía tantas citas, era extraño si tenía alguna de vez y lo era más si se trataba de un chico…un chico que era hijo de los "enemigos" de sus padres.

La verdad, le parecía muy absurdo observar que los Cohen y su familia se llevaran tan mal por un desacuerdo que era **falso**.

"_La cinematografía no es parte del arte"_ Decían los Cohen.

"_La música no es parte del arte" _Decían los Wright.

Solo los padres decían eso, pues cómo ella lo supo desde un principio, los hijos estaban en desacuerdo con eso, porque sencillamente era completamente absurdo y falso aquello.

Spencer y ella habían tratado de convencer a sus padres de que su in-amistad con los Cohen tenía que finalizar de una vez por todas, más ellos –en especial su padre- se hacían los oídos sordos e ignoraban los llamados de sus hijos ,de vez en cuando era desesperante ver que no les interesaba ni una palabra en absoluto de lo que ellos dijeran si tocaban el tema de los Cohen…o cualquier cosa relacionada con ellos.

Y para colmo y más ridículo que nada en el universo –según ella- era que incluso sus padres no les dejaban escuchar música ,ni si quiera les dejaban usar música para los créditos de sus películas y si…ni si quiera música de suspenso –solo efectos de sonido- , literalmente eran películas "mudas". _"La música está __prohibida__ en esta casa"._

Por Dios…¿Cuándo acabaría esa tortura tan estúpida?

Justo en ese momento, la presencia de la pareja Wright, sacó de sus pensamientos a Mary, sentándose en un sofá de dos lugares.

-_Cariño, te queremos comentar algo que tenemos preparado para tu hermano-_ Sophia dijo, Mary asintió.

-_¿Es por su comportamiento?- _preguntó la joven, más el par negó con la cabeza.

-_Llamamos a la familia Woods, su hija ,Charlotte, está interesada en Spencer y tiene casi la misma edad que él,y pensamos que sería bueno que Spence empezara a tener pareja, pronto tendrá que casarse, tiene diesi nueve años, así que hoy vienen de visita con Charlotte y sus demás hijos-_ el Señor Wright dijo. Los Woods Jackson son muy buenos amigos de los Wright, ésta es una familia de escritores, guionistas, poetas y novelistas y solo la madre de familia es actriz, han ayudado bastante a los Wright con los guiones de sus películas tanto a los mayores cómo a Spencer y Mary –cómo aficionados ,claro- aunque estos últimos nunca han conocido ni hablado a ninguno de los cinco hijos de los señores Woods.

-¿_En serio?...-_ Mary preguntó sorprendida. Sus padres asintieron ante la pregunta. -_¿A qué hora vendrán?-_ continuó la peliblanca.

-_11:45 am- _Respondieron ambos al unísono. Mary ahogó un grito en su interior, justamente era la hora en que Spencer tenía que salir, tenía que avisarle.

-_Voy a ver cómo está Spencer…-_ La menor se levantó del sofá rojo vino con una sonrisa nerviosa y salió corriendo directo a las escaleras al cuarto de su hermano, antes de abrir la puerta de golpe ,tocó la puerta tres veces, poco después la puerta se abrió mostrando a Spencer quién estaba bien peinado –a cómo acostumbraba hacerlo, no cómo cuando su madre le peinaba a fuerzas por ser un "rebelde" con su cabello- ,traía puesta una camisa blanca de botones con uno de ellos desabrochado mostrando una cadena de plata que servía casi de gargantilla ,encima de la camisa llevaba una chaqueta de cuero marrón oscuro, jeans de mezclilla oscura y vans rojos, su colonia olía bastante pero no exagerado, se veía muy bien.

-_¿Si?-_ Spencer preguntó con una mirada de lo que podría llamarse cómo curiosidad mezclado con confusión, algo adorable en él desde el punto de vista de varias jóvenes quienes habían preguntado por él a través de Mary, claro, si alguna vez su querido hermano se vestía de esa forma…

-_Hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte-_ Mary mostró firmeza y sinceridad en sus palabras, haciendo que Spencer le dejara entrar y cerrara la puerta.

Ya dentro de la habitación ,ambos hermanos se sentaron en la orilla de la cama de Spencer.

-_¿Qué sucede?-_ El cineasta preguntó.

-_Mamá y Papá te tienen preparada una jovencita…tú sabes, para que –según ellos- se casen en algún futuro cercano, quieren que la conozcas y te enamores de ella, es la hija mediana de los Woods Jackson- _La menor dijo, Spencer se quedó en un silencio que parecía casi eterno, no sabía cómo reaccionar o que hacer, hasta que habló.

-_¿Cuándo viene?-_ Wright preguntó.

-_Hoy, 11:45 am_-Mary respondió, en eso Spencer ahogó un grito abriendo los ojos como platos.

-_Si lo sé_- La aficionada a cantante dijo –_¿Y ahora que harás para resolver esto?- _Se cruzó de brazos la joven.

-_No puedo faltar a esa "cita" ¿no?- _Spencer preguntó haciendo comillas con dos dedos en la palabra "cita", y recibió una respuesta afirmativa de su hermana menor.

Entonces es aquí cuando las cosas no resultan cómo uno quiere eh…

Lo pensó y pensó varias veces pero llegó a la conclusión de que:

-Si faltaba a esa "cita" sus padres le asesinarían ,era muy sencillo adivinar aquella consecuencia de su ausencia en la visita de Charlotte. Aunque viendo el lado bueno, estaría con Billy el resto del día hasta que decidiera regresar a casa.

-Y si faltaba a su cita con Billy ,éste pensaría que todo lo que había sucedido anoche habría sido un juego y una mentira, lo que era totalmente contrario, sus sentimientos no le mentían ni tampoco su corazón. No quería hacerle daño al corazoncito del cantante.

_-Iré a ambas citas-_ Spencer soltó, desde muy dentro de él sabía que solamente eso le iba a causar problemas y era algo tonto, pero por Billy, haría la mayor estupidez del mundo para estar con él.

-¡_¿Qué?!- _Mary se tapó inmediatamente la boca deseando que sus padres no le hubieran escuchado, y fue así, no le escucharon._ -_¡_¿Te has vuelto loco?!- _Mary gritó en susurro al cineasta.

-_Es la única manera de no fallarle a Billy…y que mamá y papá no me asesinen-_ Wright respondió, la peliblanca iba a pronunciar palabra pero segundos después cerró la boca para después suspirar.

-_Si crees que eso está bien-_ La cantante se encogió de hombros con una mirada un poco preocupada. –_Pero recuerde…no me hago responsable de cualquier homicidio/castigo/tortura/_ _o cualquier otro tipo de malestar causado por los creadores de usted jovencito-_ Mary habló y puso una pose de una oficial, Spencer rio por lo bajo y luego asintió.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy **_

_**Sé que es muy corto, pero hasta aquí llegó algo de inspiración –porque a veces llega y se va cuando le da la gana e.e- **_

_**Pero espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo! :D **_

_**Cualquier comentario o pregunta me lo pueden dejar a través de este botoncito de aquí abajo si gustan y si no ¡igual! xD**_

_**Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios y nos leemos hasta la próxima!**_

_**Cobra Out :D**_


	6. El final no salió cómo esperaba

"_**Romeo y Romeo"**_

**¡Aquí Mary! :D, tanto tiempo ¿eh?**

**Hoy les invito a leer el sexto capítulo del fic.**

**Y sé que quieren, claro ,todas queremos saber que va a pasar con las citas de Spence ¡ah! Ese bello cineasta ;) se mete en tantos enredos…Creo que esto se pondrá interesante.**

**Este cap está algo largo ,por eso me he tardado unos días en hacerlo.**

**Ah, una cosa, cuando me refiera al padre de Spencer (OC mío) lo llamaremos Harry o señor Wright, se los comento porque Harry es el segundo nombre de Spencer en éste fic, para que no hayan confusiones.**

**En fin, continuemos :)**

**Dude That's My Ghost y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

…

Llegó la hora esperada y no tan esperada.

Sophia le acomodaba la corbata a su marido ,ambos sostenían una amplia sonrisa, el hecho de que la jovencita Woods llegara a su hogar acompañada por sus padres y sus hermanos –y lo más importante _sus_ _padres_-,les llenaba el corazón y el alma de emoción, los señores Wright admitían que siempre los han admirado por años, nunca los habían conocido ni visto de cerca, para ellos, que la pareja Woods los visitara era cómo si uno de los integrantes de One Direction visitara sin razón alguna, más que pedir matrimonio a una loca directioner.

La llegada de los Woods era no tan esperada por los hijos de los señores Wright ,en especial a Spencer, le recordaba a los matrimonios planeados y técnicamente eso estaba pasando con él y Charlotte ,desde su punto de vista era absurdo que pensaran en que se hiciera pareja de alguien que ni si quiera había visto, era absurdo que pensaran nada más en unir las familias, era absurdo tener que soportar el enorme rencor que sus padres le tenían a sus vecinos, los Cohen.

Era absurdo tener que ocultar su amor por Billy.

_Oye príncipe rojo ¿ya estás listo?-_ Mary entró a la habitación vestida casi completamente de rojo, era el color que caracterizaba a su familia ,además del color crema y el negro.

_Eso creo- _Spencer respondió, aspiró aire y lo exhaló, nunca había hecho algo como lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ni si quiera sabía si sería buena idea ,por primera vez en su vida se sentía nervioso e inseguro por sus acciones generalmente cuando piensa sus ideas ,sabe que va a funcionar y así ha sido siempre, nunca se había equivocado y hasta ahora no estaba seguro de que su idea.

Ambos rieron, una por disfrutar de la inseguridad y nerviosismo notables de su hermano y otro solo por seguir la corriente, lo cual casi nunca hacía.

Quedaron en un silencio incomodo después de la sesión de risas hasta que el sonido "toc toc toc" de la puerta rompió el silencio.

¡_Bajen los dos, que ya llegaron!- _Sophia avisó emocionada, hasta se podía notar que daba saltitos de emoción, sus ojos centellaban de maravilla y en su mirada se podía apreciar una gigantesca y sobrenatural sonrisa, lo que les dio miedo y extrañeza a el par de hermanos, incluso llegaba a ser cómico, recordaba a las películas de comedias familiares.

Spencer y Mary asintieron algo nerviosos y bajaron a la primera planta.

Lo primero que vieron al bajar las escaleras fue a un hombre de cabellos castaños rojizos y ojos verdes tomando de los hombros a una linda joven de cabello pelirrojo, ojos iguales a los del mayor y un pequeño lunar en la mejilla derecha, al ver a Spencer se sonrojó y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

Más al fondo, en los sillones estaban sentadas otras personas, una mujer de cabello azabache y ojos azules, sostenía a una bebé de tez clara y ojos marrones (aún no le había crecido cabello pero se asomaban unos cabellos pequeños de color negro azulado), a su lado izquierdo un joven de aproximadamente 15 o 16 años de ojos verdes y cabello azabache el cuál llamó la atención de cierta peliblanca, se veía de expresión callada y un poco seria ,otro muchacho de unos 18 años en adelante años de cabello castaño y ojos azules ,y jugando detrás del sofá unos dos niños (un niño y una niña) de unos diez años.

_Ellos son la familia Woods Jackson_- Harry dijo a sus hijos. –_Y se han tomado el placer de venir con Charlotte_- Continuó el hombre.

_Hola -_ Saludaron los hermanos al unísono.

_Hola, mucho gusto soy Natalie Susan y ellos son mis hijos- _Natalie fue señalando con la palma a cada uno conforme decía sus nombres –_Él es Ricardo Aaron,_- la mujer señaló al chico azabache de ojos verdes –_Peter ,mi hijo mayor_- señaló al joven castaño de ojos azules –_Ésta pequeña es_ _Marylin Susan, la más pequeña_- Susanmostró a la bebé que cargaba. –_Estos son Zack y Natasha, mis gemelos-_ la azabache señaló a los niños de atrás. -_Charlotte ,que está contigo y mi esposo Rolland James_- La mujer le dijo a Spencer.

_Un placer conocerlos- _Spencer dijo amablemente y asintió en señal de respeto.

Natalie sonrió ,se veía de aproximadamente treinta y siete años, eran notables algunas diminutas arrugas en su rostro al sonreír pero había que admitir que era una mujer bonita, le recordaba un poco a su madre excepto por el cabello y los ojos ,pero el carácter visible que tenía ,la serenidad en su mirada y hasta el tono de su voz eran idénticos a los de su madre.

_¿Les servimos algo de comer?-_ Harry preguntó a la familia.

_Si es tan amable- _Rolland respondió, Harry asintió con una sonrisa y volteó a ver a Mary.

_Querida, ¿puedes preparar unos bocadillos para nuestros invitados?- _Mary se aguantó un poco la risa y luego asintió, su gracia se debió a el tono y la actuación de su padre ante los W. Jackson, su padre nunca había hablado de esa manera excepto si quería quedar bastante bien delante de personas importantes y "importantes", con importantes se refería a personas en su trabajo ya sea en una reunión o una entrevista y con "importantes" era con personas como los Woods, personas que él admirara mucho, como por ejemplo cuando Stephen King llegó a una librería muy popular en la ciudad a firmar libros o cuando Tim Burton llegó a Beverly Heighs a hacer una escena de una película y a firmar autógrafos, pero siempre lo hacía de forma exagerada, según ella tomaba el papel de Sherlock Holmes, poniendo la voz más grave de lo normal, sosteniendo algo invisible en su mano derecha y alzando el pecho para verse más alto y cuidando tener los ojos entrecerrados siempre y sonreír levemente, como si fuera un hombre refinado de primera, pero ella siempre actuaba como si ese fuera el comportamiento regular de él, no quería humillar a su padre delante de esas personas importantes y "importantes" y comentar algo sarcástico –cómo acostumbra a hacer en cualquier situación que no le agrade mucho- como "Otra vez con tu acento, siempre lo haces para quedar bien". Se marchó a la cocina seguida por la atención de cierto azabache en el que se había fijado.

Mary sí que tiene talento para cocinar- Sophia comentó con una sonrisa orgullosa. –Y les puedo asegurar que traerá los manjares más deliciosos que hayan probado- Continuó.

…

Billy se acomodó la corbata frente al estanque, le servía de espejo ya que el agua estaba muy clara y la luz del Sol hacia que su figura se reflejara en ella.

Se sentía como la princesa de "La Princesa Y El Sapo" en una versión de la historia dónde a la princesa le gustaba contemplarse reflejada en el agua de un pozo junto a una bola de oro y la presumía todos los días hasta que un día se le cayó la bola de oro al pozo y no había nadie más y nada menos que el sapo para traerla de vuelta, a cambio de dejarla entrar a su casa, cenar a su lado y dormir en su cama, y al final de la historia terminaba convirtiéndose en un apuesto príncipe que contraía matrimonio con la princesa.

De todas las versiones que habían, esa era su favorita, le pedía a su madre ,Briana , que se lo leyera todas las noches. En su pubertad no quiso que se lo volvieran a leer ,porque –según él- esa historia era para bebés.

Se volvió a contemplar en el estanque, notó que un mechón de cabello lo tenía en la frente ,se lo acomodó y le sonrió a su reflejo.

Se separó del estanque y observó los alrededores un rato, llevaba ahí diez minutos y Spencer aún no había llegado. Tenía que ser paciente, no como su padre cómo cuando estaban tardado solo cinco minutos en traerles la comida en un restaurante lujoso, al pasar ese tiempo su padre se enfureció y levantó una queja in necesaria, hizo toda una escena ese día ,algo inolvidable.

Así que para pasar el rato ,quiso explorar el entorno.

Encontró algunos animales ,tres insectos lo que es igual a tres sustos de muerte y una cría de conejo (pero no a su madre) ,siguió explorando hasta que se topó con cierto árbol el cual estaba muerto ya, recordaba bien que practicaba su canto ahí ,de vez en cuando leía poesía con su padre o su madre ,y ,si hubiera tenido un hermano o una hermana mayor ,también con él/ella lo habría hecho, le gustaba mucho ese árbol. Al principio lo encontraba como un lugar aterrador ,pero cuando fijó su vista en aquel árbol todo lo aterrador se esfumó y la luz permaneció siempre intacta ahí ,desde entonces ese fue el árbol favorito de Billy.

Pero ahora que lo veía muerto y marchito, le entristecía verlo de esa manera…

Dejó de visitar el árbol hasta que un día que estaba practicando su canto sentado en el suelo y recargado en el árbol, escuchó que las hierbas detrás de él se movían luego escuchaba pasos, se asustó un poco y justo en ese momento una voz femenina llamaba a un tal "Harry" ,ahí definitivamente se asustó ,se volteó hacia atrás para ver a su observador o observadora pero solo alcanzó a ver unos cabellos castaños alejándose ,por su figura parecía un niño pero ahora que había conocido a Spencer ,comenzaba a dudar si aquel niño habría sido él.

Luego llevó su vista hacia la casa abandonada o lo que quedaba de ella ,pudo notar que había plantas que envolvían algunas construcciones y trepaban parte de las paredes.

Si pudiera, haría que la demolerían para hacer un pequeño parque natural, no público, solo para los Cobra y los Wright.

…

_¡Eso es genial!-_ Charlotte sonrió ampliamente mientras tomaba un brownie hecho por Mary, ella y Spencer habían subido al cuarto de las visitas mientras que sus padres y los demás conversaban, Spencer tenía que admitirlo, Charly era una chica muy divertida pero eso no significaba que no dejara de querer a Billy, se sorprendió al recordar a Billy ,ya habían pasado unos veinte minutos y no había ido con Billy aún.

_¡Mm! Esto es delicioso, tu madre tenía razón Spence, tu hermana cocina muy bien- _La pelirroja tragó el pedazo del brownie y en cuestión de segundos se zampó lo que quedaba de él.

_-Lottie ¿podrías esperarme unos minutos aquí? Tengo algo que hacer- _Spencer preguntó a la menor, ésta asintió sin preguntar a dónde iba, estaba muy distraída mientras se comía el resto de los brownies.

El castaño fue hacia la ventana que estaba a espaldas de Charlotte, cogió una cuerda que había dejado ahí y la lanzó hacia abajo no sin antes amarrarla a un barandal del balcón, bajó por la cuerda cuidando de no hacer ruidos llamativos.

Cuando logró bajar caminó un poco apresurado al pequeño campo dónde vio por primera vez al ojos turquesa del que se había enamorado.

…

Billy se volteó y pudo ver a Spencer trotando hacia él, le recibió con una sonrisa, más Spencer no quería una sonrisa, se acercó hacia el rostro de Billy y le plantó un dulce beso en la mejilla ,lento y suave.

…_El mejor que haya recibido antes…_

_Hola-_ Spencer le saludó con una sonrisa.

_Hola-_ Billy devolvió el saludo.

¿Quieres que exploremos el lugar mientras charlamos?- El castaño preguntó.

_-Eh…ya lo había hecho antes de que vinieras_- Billy respondió –_Oh…- _Genial…ahora se sentía culpable por tardar tanto.

-_Lo lamento- _Fue lo único que Spencer se atrevió a decir durante el silencio incomodo en el que habían quedado atrapados un buen rato atrás.

-_No te preocupes, Cobra perdona y olvida- _Cohen le sonrió. -_¿Qué tal si nos sentamos enfrente de ese lago?- _Billy señaló el estanque, Spencer asintió y ambos fueron a recostarse casi en la orilla del estanque.

…

-_Eh…tú eres Mary ¿verdad?- _

-_Sí ¿Se te ofrece algo?- La peliblanca preguntó._

_-¿En dónde está Spencer? Me dijo que iba a hacer algo pero ya no le pregunté que- _Charlotte dijo.

Uy…¿qué decir, qué decir?

-_Ah…él…creo que ha de estar duchándose o quizás le entró un problema de digestión_- Mary respondió.

_-¿Para qué se ducharía?- _

-_Ah ,es que él suda mucho cuando está nervioso_- Improvisó.

_-¿Nervioso?-_

_-¡Sí! Él se pone nervioso cuando una chica linda está frente a él_- Charlotte se ruborizó al instante.

_-¿Y él cree que soy linda?-_ La pelirroja preguntó tímida.

-_Apuesto a que sí, ya verás que volverá pronto_- Sonrió, Charlotte dejó de ruborizarse y asintió ,luego se retiró a por unos bocadillos que quedaban en la cocina, había de varios tipos: una gelatina un poco grande hecha de soda de uva, seis brownies (otros seis se los llevaron Charlotte y Spencer) , cinco cupcakes de zanahoria ,diez galletas pequeñas de miel y piña (cinco de miel y cinco de piña), dos rollitos de cereza azucarados, un banana Split de tamaño normal y tres vasitos de copa con helado de napolitano.

Y de beber: Limonada fresca, Agua de piña con unas gotas de limón y una bebida mexicana llamada Horchata, la cual está a base de varios ingredientes diferentes, pero esta era de arroz: hecha de harina de arroz, azúcar blanca, canela ,leche en polvo, y un poco de vainilla.

Mary tuvo que hacer un par de cupcakes más de zanahoria y fresa para los señores Woods ,ya que sus hijos –en especial los pequeños- se lo habían zampado todo.

-¡_Todo sabe de maravilla!- _El señor Woods le sonrió a Mary.

-¿_No has pensado en dedicarte a la cocina, señorita Wright?- _Natalie Preguntó.

-_Oh no, me gusta cocinar pero me gusta más el…negocio del cine- _Por un instante iba a pronunciar "el negocio de la música" ,se salvó. No los vio pero pudo sentir que sus padres le observaban fijamente cuando la señora Natalie le había preguntado si había pensado dedicarse a la cocina, y eso le dio algo de escalofríos y también la tensó un poco, decidió ignorar eso y pensar en cómo la estaría pasando Spencer, sus padres estaban tan distraídos hablando con Rolland y Natalie que no habían notado la ausencia de Spencer y que Charlotte estaba sola, y viceversa con los señores Woods J.

…

-_¿En serio?- _Billy preguntó.

Momentos atrás le había comentado al castaño que no le gustaba para nada la relación que tenían sus padres con los de él, después Spencer le respondió que pensaba lo mismo, al menos coincidían en algo, pues de todo lo que habían conversado sobre sus gustos ,no todos eran los mismos.

-_SÍ, es muy absurdo todo esto-_

_-Si…- _Billy se quedó observando el cielo. –_Que aburrido…-_

_-¿Huh?- _Spencer parecía confundido, ¿aburrido de qué?

-_Digo, es genial tocar y cantar la música que yo quiera al momento que quiera…pero de vez en cuando me dan ganas de ver películas, cuando hay estrenos en los cines y veo los trailers en televisión ,muchos me llaman la atención pero mis padres me lo prohíben- _

-_Oh, ya entendí. Me pasa así pero viceversa, mi hermana es aspirante a cantante también, tiene una linda voz y escucha música en un ¡pod que supuestamente tiene películas de horror, ella me invita a escuchar música de vez en cuando y admito que me gusta mucho, es entretenido. Nunca deja que mis padres toquen ese ¡pod, y no pueden, ella lo compró.- _Se encogió de hombros.

-_Ya veo, ¿tienes algún artista favorito?- _El azabache preguntó.

-_Por el momento no, pero me gusta escuchar a Bruno Mars y un poco de Pharrel Williams- _

-_Genial.- _Billy sonrió.

Spencer le devolvió la sonrisa, le contempló.

Cada detalle en su rostro moreno lo examinó, su piel se veía suave, le recordaba a la arena ,la tierra suave, a la harina ,a las sabanas, los peluches de su hermana, al algodón. Sus ojos turquesas le recordaban al océano del Caribe, preciosos, sus ojos eran joyas preciosas sin descubrir y su único dueño era él, solo él.

…_Billy era suyo…_

-_Spence…¿q-qué haces?-_ BJ tartamudeó, Spencer le delineaba la mejilla, cuando acabó fue acercando su rostro al del sonrojado azabache ,le tomó por el cuello ,lo acercó hacia él y…

-_Te amo- _Wright lo metió en un beso.

Billy volvió a sentir los labios del castaño de nuevo, ésta vez correspondió y cerró los ojos aún sonrojado, sus labios estaban húmedos ,se los lamio antes de besarlo, pudo verlo.

Pudo percibir sabor a chocolate y menta, pero sus sentidos lo convencieron de sentir miel y cereza con un toque de rocío, fresco y abundante rocío.

Fue rápido, se separaron tan rápido cómo cuando se unieron, pero para ambos fue como si el tiempo se congelara y hubieran pasado siglos en la agujan de los minutos inmutados del enorme reloj del padre tiempo, disfrutando del contacto, disfrutando de la pasión y el placer, disfrutando del sabor y la textura, la sensación y la calidez.

Todo fue precioso.

Pero aquel momento precioso desapareció en cuanto el reloj de Spencer había indicado que tenía que volver a casa ,había tardado ya mucho más tiempo con Billy que el tiempo que pasó con Charlotte, sus padres lo matarían si se enteraran.

-¿_Podemos vernos aquí mañana, pan con miel?- _Billy preguntó dulcemente mientras le acariciaba el cabello castaño, le sorprendió un poco aquel comentario y se ruborizó, pero luego le sonrió con la misma dulzura que le fue recibida.

-_Claro que sí ,angelito mío- _

Un par de minutos después se despidieron con un último beso, un abrazo y una promesa, volverse a ver.

Definitivamente se sentía atrapado en una maravillosa película de romance con Billy, se rio de sus pensamientos y se marchó después de perder de vista a su amado.

…

-_¿Qué habrá pasado con Spencer?- _Sophia buscó con la mirada al dicho castaño, llamó la atención de su esposo para que la ayudara a buscarlo.

-_¿No estaba con Charlotte?- _Rolland se unió a la búsqueda con miradas.

Quisieron preguntar a Mary pero se llevaron la sorpresa de que tampoco se encontraba en casa ,lo que es extraño ya que hace unos momentos estaba conversando con Peter y Ricardo, se veía muy entretenida. Preguntaron al par de hermanos pero ellos negaron, y que les dijo que iba a ducharse ,preguntaron a los gemelos pero también negaron, ellos estaban en la habitación de Mary explorando pero Natalie y Rolland los sacaron a regañadietes, no encontraron a nadie en la habitación así que Sophia y Harry se estaban preocupando, lograron encontrar a Charlotte quien estaba sentada en la cama de la habitacion de los señores Wright y sin Spencer.

-_Charly ,¿dónde está Spencer?- _Sophia preguntó.

-_Es lo que me gustaría saber…- _La joven suspiró.

Harry se puso rojo de la ira.

-_La dejó plantada.- _Diez segundos para autodestrucción de la cabina de calma en el individuo –_Harry…-_ Sophia trató de calmarlo, nueve segundos. -_¿Cómo puede hacerle eso?- _Ocho segundos –¿_Acaso no le importa?-_ Harry comenzó a alzar la voz ,siete. –_Quizás solo se olvidó o se puso nervioso- _Sophia insistió, seis.

Justo en ese momento ,sonó la puerta principal azotarse, escucharon a alguien subiendo las escaleras y correr hacia la habitación de Harry y Sophia.

-¡_No! Solo fui a comprar flores-_ Spencer llegó con un ramo de rosas en la mano derecha y se las entregó a Charlotte, quién se sonrojó al recibirlas.

¿De dónde consiguió las flores?

Resulta que después de salir del campo, tuvo que tomar unas rosas de los rosales de su madre y unirlas con un lazo rosado que Mary le dio ,ella salió para ayudarlo a conseguir las rosas y hacer que el "ramo" se viera realista, después de eso ambos subieron a la habitación de sus padres y hacer como si él hubiera corrido desde la mansión hasta una florería que había como a un kilómetro de la mansióny regresado.

-_Pudiste haberla llevado contigo ,jovencito. Si no me explicas eso vas a estar en problemas- _Harry le dedicó una mirada severa.

-_N-no está bien, me gusto venir aquí. Puedo volver otro día-_ Charlotte sonrió.

En ese instante toda la ira y molestia de Harry se esfumó y todo volvió a ser de color rosa y las nubes mágicas de brillitos volvían a iluminar el cielo, los arco iris resplandecían y los unicornios volvían a cantar.

-_Oh, ¡qué alegría querida Charlotte! Spencer estará feliz de volver a verte, ¿verdad Spencer?- _Harry apretó los dientes en la última frase aún con la sonrisa intacta.

-_S-sí ,claro-_ El castaño sonrió con un notable temor.

-¡_Genial!- _Charlotte le dio un beso en la mejilla al cineasta y se retiró con un sonrojado muy notable y una amplia sonrisa.

…

Spencer se tiró en la cama y suspiró.

-_No fallaste hermanito- _La voz de su hermana le hizo levantar la cabeza, sonrió y volvió a acostar la cabeza.

-_Si…no estaba seguro de que funcionara-_

-_Pero funcionó, tus planes nunca fallan. Admito que pensé que no lo lograrías esta vez ¡pero mira cómo estás!- _Mary sonrió ampliamente mostrando los dientes –_No tienes rasguños o marcas de golpes- _

_-¿Por qué los tendría?- _

-_Por papá, ¿viste lo rojo que estaba? Pudo haber explotado- _

_-Haha tienes razón…-_

…

**¡Y aquí terminamos con la pequeña aventura de citas del rompecorazones Spencer Wright!**

**Al menos se salvó de esta.**

**¿Quieren ver qué pasó con Billy? Esperen el siguiente capítulo la semana que viene o la otra…****o la otra…****o la otra…**

**¡En fin! No olviden comentar ,me gustaría saber si les ha gustado :)**

**Hasta la próxima :D**

**Cobra Out.**


	7. Alguien más de mi lado

"Romeo y Romeo"

**N/A: ¡How are you going bro's! ¡My name is Mary Ruíz! ****Y bienvenidos aaa…"Romeo y Romeo".(Pewdiepie intro –es un youtuber-) –nailed it-**

**¡Quiubo raza! Hoy escribo el séptimo capítulo ¡yay!**

**Bueno, aprovecho mis horas libres de hoy para terminar de escribir este capítulo y probablemente en la semana que viene les vuelva a decir que las tareas y la escuela me lanzan tomatazos a cada rato (o si no ,es culpa de la bendita inspiración), sin embargo jamás abandonaré ningún fic :) Ah, voy a subir como dos o tres capítulos de cualquier fic al mes, pero si es mes de vacaciones no prometo nada –lo digo por lo que pasó cerca de Julio/Agosto-. **

**Perooo desde hoy en adelante voy a responder a sus reviews –¡yay!-**

** .94-**

**Seep me había desaparecido un tiempo por cuestiones médicas, ¡pero ya estoy mejor que nunca y feliz como lombriz! :D …Aunque la escuela sigue…En fin, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo w thank u.**

**-AntoRodriguez7-**

**No te preocupes ,así pasa –aunque no sepa cómo se siente tener un hermano- :-)**

**En fin.**

**Eh…me disculpo por lo de Jonathan, pero no pude evitar pensar en la idea de un Jonathan dramático y me dejé llevar por este tonto y bello cerebro, y concuerdo contigo con lo de Chris.**

**Sep, sé que en el fic ha habido mucho de Wright, y es por eso que hoy voy a incluir más a los Cobra –más que nada a Bill- así que don´t worry con eso.**

**¡Oh! ¡Coca cola! ¡Galletas! Gracias a los dos :3**

**-JOKER-**

**Haha gracias, yo también amo a esos dos :3 me alegra que te guste el fic!**

**Ahora que terminamos con los reviews ,pasemos al fic.**

…

Billy volvió a casa a las 10:00 pm, debido a que salió a un parque cercano para reflexionar todo lo sucedido y vaciar sus sentimientos frescos como la mañana en un par de canciones nuevas, y de regreso, se topó con un grupo de admiradores de su padre y él.

Hasta que pudo librarse de ellos –le costó tres horas-, regresó a casa.

Su padre estaba trabajando y su madre había salido a visitar a una amiga suya –lo supo por una nota en el refrigerador- ,no había moros en la costa.

Con cada paso que daba, el piso de madera crujía, aun sabiendo que no se encontraba nadie en casa –además de Wendy- ,trató de hacer el menor ruido posible. Era un poco divertido pensar que en el lugar dónde estaba y la forma en que él se comportaba, podría ser una escena de una película de agentes secretos o –aunque le aterrorizase la idea- de una película de terror en la que él fuera acechado por un mounstro espeluznante, eso le ponía los pelos de punta, aunque a Spencer le habría encantado la idea…

De pronto, la imagen del castaño rebotó en la mente de Cobra.

Fue una fracción de segundo.

Ahí estaba, dentro de su mente, con sus ojos negros cómo la noche, su cabello liso castaño-rojizo, el cuál había acariciado varias veces al igual que su piel, morena y suave.

Luego, la imagen se fue.

"_And i think you're from another world And I, I couldn't love another boy Cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated."_ El azabache cantó en voz baja mientras se hacía palomitas en el microondas y chasqueaba los dedos imaginándose la tonada de la canción.

"_In a room full of frozen faces In a moment of fractured time We eclipse in a conversation As the words, they pass us by._

_With you, we could be the only ones here. _

_Cause i think you're from another world And I, I couldn't love another boy Cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated._

_To the sky, flying high, take me to the moon Day or night, we don't have to say a word Cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated." _El sonido "¡pip! ¡pip!"del microondas lo interrumpió. Buscó un bote mediano y vació las palomitas en él.

"_Your eyes like a shot of whiskey Warms me up like a summer night Can you tell that I need you with me Let me drink you down tonight_

_No I don´t just want any pretty face Wanna wake up next to yours each day." _Wendy fue atraída por el canto del azabache ,aunque solo se asomó un poco por la entrada de la cocina y se quedó ahí viendo con curiosidad a Billy mientras se comía el primer puñado de palomitas a la boca, esas palomitas…saladas, doradas, con mantequilla extra…deliciosas.

-_¿Wendy? ¿Qué te sucede ,princesa?-_ Billy pudo notar unos segundos después el apetito notorio en el tierno rostro de la reptil, en sus ojos se notaba el reflejo de las palomitas, se rio y le dio un _no_ con el dedo como respuesta.

-_Lo siento linda, pero te puedes poner grave si te doy esto- _Con eso, Billy se dirigió a la sala de estar y se dedicó a ver el televisor y comer palomitas, mientras Wendy insistía con la mirada en que le diera solo una palomita agitando la cola.

-_Será un éxito- _El azabache sonrió mientras tomaba un bolígrafo, una libreta y comenzaba a escribir la letra.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

_-¡¿Acaso tienes una mínima idea de lo que te puede pasar?!- _El día siguiente, Billy decidió ir a visitar a uno de sus mejores amigos de la infancia, Jason Alexander White un año mayor que él, de cabello castaño y ojos color miel, un aficionado a artista. En fin, Billy sabía que Jason no era un _topo_ –cómo algunos les llaman- respetaba los secretos ajenos, además era su mejor amigo, casi un hermano.

-_Sí, estoy consiente ¿Me aconsejas algo?- _El azabache preguntó.

Jason se quedó pensativo por un par de minutos ,hasta que habló.

-_No sabría exactamente que decirte, pero tienes que mantenerlo oculto por el momento ,no quisiera imaginarme lo que dirían tus padres sobre esto ¿o sí?- _El castaño dio un sorbo a una copa de vino.

Billy negó con la cabeza –_No, no quisieras…- _ambos quedaron en un pequeño silencio incomodo -_¿…No invitas?- _

El azabache señaló a una copa vacía al lado de una botella de vino.

Jason negó –_Todavía eres muy pequeño- _El mayor rio y le alborotó los cabellos con una mano mientras el azabache inflaba las mejillas.

-_No pienso que esté mal, pero el problema es que él es Wright y si tus padres se enteran…- _El aficionado fue interrumpido por Billy.

-_De hecho, la única que no está en contra de mi relación con Spencer es mi madre- _A Briana nunca le gustó la idea de estar en contra de la familia Wright ,de hecho, pensaba lo mismo que Mary. Simplemente era ridículo que ,o la música o la cinematografía no sean arte, además ella sabía que el rencor entre su esposo y el señor Wright los cegaban de lo que importaba más: _sus hijos ._Y si se puede agregar, de lo más lógico ¿me explico?.

-_¿S…se lo has dicho?- _White se quedó boquiabierto, Billy asintió.

_**Flashback…**_

Jonathan no había vuelto del trabajo, pero Briana ya había vuelto de su visita.

Entró por la puerta trasera, así que Billy no se había percatado de su presencia, la azabache introdujo la llave de la puerta trasera y entró, algo extraño fue que el tintineo que debieron hacer las llaves no llegó nunca, abrió la puerta con cautela, pues pensaba que el rubio se había quedado dormido de nuevo en el sofá por accidente, recorrió la cocina hasta llegar a la sala y encontrarse con Billy sentado en el sofá comiendo palomitas de maíz y con Wendy despierta a su lado.

-_¿Billy? ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora, cariño?- _El menor se sobresaltó y volteó hacia atrás.

-_¡M-mamá! Ah…me asustaste- _Billy rio con nerviosismo y con la respiración interna agitada. –_Pues…n-no podía dormir bien y, y bajé a comer algo- _Mintió.

-_Comiendo palomitas de maíz no te dará sueño- _Briana alzó una ceja.

-_…Esta bien…salí un rato afuera, y acabo de regresar-_ Billy respondió.

-_Ah bien, un rato más aquí y luego vas a dormir ¿okay?- _El menor asintió, Briana estaba a punto de abandonar la sala de estar hasta que.

-_Uh…mamá._

_-¿Sí?._

_-¿Tú odias a los Wrigh?. _Briana suspiró y tomó asiento al lado de Billy.

_-No ,cielo. La verdad es que no, pero antes sin estaba un poco enfadada con el señor y la señora Wright, sólo eso._

_-¿Por qué no los odias?._

_-Tu padre y el señor Wright no entienden que no es lógico que la música o la cinematografía no sean arte, se tienen tanto rencor que no lo ven. _Briana negó con la cabeza levemente.

-_En ese caso…tengo algo que contarte mamá._

_**Fin del Flashback…**_

-_Y ¿qué te dijo?- _Jason preguntó.

-_Prometió no contarlo, ahora tengo a alguien más de mi lado- _Billy sonrió.

El castaño devolvió la sonrisa, mas poco después ,su sonrisa desapareció.

-_Será mejor que tu padre no sepa esto- _

Billy asintió.

…

_**Muy bien, aquí termina la primera parte del capítulo siete ,espero les haya gustado saber que al menos alguien más está en contra de las peleas entre familias :)**_

_**#NoAlasPeleas! **_

_**La canción que canta Billy es "Intoxicated" de The Cab (en lo personal ¡amo a esos chicos!)**_

_**Cualquier duda, no piensen dos veces en enviarme un invox.**_

_**Bye Bye ¡Razita!**_


	8. La Razón

"Romeo y Romeo"

_**Hello razita! :D**_

_**Al parecer tendré más tiempo para escribir este mes -¡hurra!- debido a que ahorita en el lugar dónde vivo hay mucha lluvia…**__**mucha**__**, yyy además se acerca Navidad –¡Omg!- junto con las vacaciones.**_

_**Así que disfrutaré el día y el resto del mes para ustedes y para mi :) **_

_**Aún no tengo internet en mi casita así que el plazo de tiempo entre capítulos va a estar algo largo, pero creo que esta semana ya voy a estar con acceso. Quién sabe pero bueno…les pido que se pongan cómodos(as) y disfruten del capítulo. :)**_

* * *

><p>Solo fue una pregunta la necesaria para despertar la curiosidad sobre aquello, no paraba de pensarlo, tanto que no le prestaba atención a lo que decía Jason, o Ricardo –el hijo de un amigo de la familia-, a su madre o tan si quiera a su mascota Wendy. Así que al día siguiente, el cual era fin de semana, decidió sacarse la duda de la cabeza de una vez por todas.<p>

Siempre se lo había preguntado a su padre, Jonathan, pero éste nunca le daba una respuesta directa, a veces creía que era por alguna prisa que tuviera él, o por estrés no quería hablarlo, o simplemente porque no estaba de humor.

Pero esta vez ,que lo veía tan tranquilo sentado en el sofá azul de la sala de estar, tenía una oportunidad de preguntarle.

_-Papá, ¿por qué los odias?-_

-_¿A los Wright?. _Billy pensó que su expresión calmada cambiaría a una de molestia, pero Jonathan sólo permaneció mirando al vacío que se hallaba en el techo, sin inmutarse. Billy asintió, el rubio soltó un suspiro y se volteó hacia el azabache.

-_Bien Bill, te contaré todo._

_**Flashback…**_

-_¡Seré un pirata cantante de ópera! ¿Ya estás grabando?- _Jonathan ,de nueve años, jugaba con su amigo Harry ,de la misma edad_. _El castaño sostenía una cámara de video pequeña, no de muy buena calidad ,pero para Harry eso era suficiente.

Wright alzó su pulgar dándole por respuesta al rubio que sí, mientras que éste se aclaraba la garganta.

-_¿Qué acaso no veis mi señor? ¡Yo sueño con sacudir los telones y fabricar sinfonías en el escenario de la maravillosa ópera! ¿Por qué ,padre mío, no me dejais cumplir mis deseos? Asaltar barcos ,recorrer el océano en busca de joyas preciosas no es lo que anhelo- _El rubio dijo.

_-¡Corte! Bien hecho Jonny, buenos diálogos Rolland- _Harry le sonrió a los mencionados.

-_Harry, ¿cuándo pasaremos a las partes dónde canto? Me muero por ver sus caras pálidas por el asombro cuando me escuchen- _Jonathan rio, Harry y Rolland se unieron a la risa.

-_Dentro de poco Jonathan- _El castaño dejó de reír para para guardar su cámara y guardarla en su bolsillo. En ese momento, una voz femenina gritó.

-_¡Harry! Ya es hora de que vuelvas- _El castaño se volvió hacia su madre y luego a sus amigos.

-_Nos vemos, chicos._

_-¡Adios!. _Los dos devolvieron la despedida, con eso Harry se fue. Rolland cogió un pequeño cuadernillo color negro y una "_W" _en el centro y se incorporó.

-_Oye Ron…_

_-¿Mm?._

_-¿Te agrada Harry?. _Cohen se mostraba serio y, si se escuchaba bien, se podía notar un poco de tristeza en sus palabras. El castaño-rojizo asintió un poco confundido por el gesto de su amigo.

-_Eh…si ¿Por qué? A ti no?._

_-No sabes lo que me hizo ¿verdad?. _Rolland negó con la cabeza.

_**Fin del Flashback…**_

-_¿Qué te hizo?. _Billy preguntó intrigado.

-_¿Recuerdas que tus abuelos se separaron antes de que se fueran de este mundo?. _

-_Si, pero…¿qué tiene que ver con el señor Wright?. _Billy frunció el entrecejo no por enfado, estaba forzando su cerebro para buscar que encajara todo.

-_Harry fue una de las causas de su divorcio._ Jonathan lo dijo en un tono tan serio que hasta daba un poco de inquietud, Billy no dijo nada. -_¿Te imaginas que tan duro fue para un niño de siete años? Nunca lo perdoné._

_-Y ¿por qué eras amable con él? Papá, además, eso le puede pasar a cualquiera._

_-¿Y qué tal si te pasara a ti a los siete años, Baruch?. _El azabache tragó saliva, el rubio no mostró enojo ,pero aun así pensó detenidamente la pregunta ,lo imaginó y no quiso seguir pensándolo, habría sido horrible. Agitó la cabeza.

-_¿Ya ves?._.. Dejó salir un suspiro –_Era amable con él porque ,era un niño y era compasivo en esa época ,luego, cuando pasé a la pubertad dejé de hablarle. Él me odia porque en una competencia de filmes de horror, reemplacé su película por otra totalmente vergonzosa, se mostró ante cientos de personas, los jueces lo rechazaron, le humillé. Hasta yo mismo le dije que lo odiaba y que yo había sido quien cambió los filmes, nunca me ha perdonado. Sabe que no es verdad ,pero me decía que la música era un fraude ,que no existía y que no era un arte digno de escuchar, en venganza ,yo le digo lo mismo pero con la cinematografía. Tu madre piensa que el odio nos ciega pero no es así, simplemente nos tenemos mucho rencor._

El azabache se quedó sin habla, tenía tantas preguntas en la cabeza que su mente no sabía ordenarlas. Nunca se imaginó que pudiera haber sido así, la verdad pensó que habría sido peor.

-_Y…¿de qué trataba el video?. _Billy preguntó, los ojos marrones de Jonathan brillaron y se abrieron ,un par de segundos después volvió a tornar su rostro sin expresión alguna.

-_Eran momentos de su infancia ,cosas desagradables que todos hacemos de pequeños y que son normales, pero cosas que no deberían mencionarse. Por ejemplo, interrupciones en la ducha ,bromas pesadas, cosas bizarras y sin sentido. _Jonathan se encogió de hombros. –_Sé que aquel día no fui el verdadero yo, pero…estaba tan enojado…_

_-¿Sigues así de enojado?. _Billy preguntó. El mayor se detuvo un momento para reflexionarlo, luego ,frunció el ceño y asintió con la cabeza.

-_Por eso no pienso disculparme._ Se cruzó de brazos.

Billy suspiró, miró hacia abajo y revisó su reloj y vio que eran las _3:15 pm _,recordó que tenía que verse con Spencer, pero a la vez recordó que nunca fijaron a hora para verse. Tenía que llamarlo.

-_Voy a mi habitación… _El rubio sonrió débilmente y asintió.

* * *

><p>Spencer estaba dormido.<p>

Estaba ahí por dos razones, la primera era por que esperaba a Billy, y segunda ,Mary le pidió que fueran los dos para que ella hiciera algunas tomas. Estaba algo cansado, así que se trajo unas sillas y se sentó para descansar, al poco rato ya estaba dormido, el aire estaba fresco comenzaba a llover un poco ,pero solo eso, no subía ni bajaba sólo lanzaban minúsculas gotas.

Ya comenzaba a soñar ,cuando un pequeño pitido y una vibración emergían de su bolsillo derecho delantero lo hicieron volver a la realidad, abrió los ojos de golpe y sacó el ¡phone 5S para ver que Billy lo llamaba.

-_Hola. _Respondió algo cansado pero enamorado.

-_Hola ¿a qué horas nos reunimos? Ya no lo decidimos bien._ Spencer rio un poco.

-_De hecho, ya estoy aquí. Puedes venir si quieres, sólo te aviso que aquí está mi hermana, ya lo sabe y me es fiel con nuestro secreto._

_-Entonces voy para allá, no te duermas ,te escucho cansado._

_-Por ti, no me dormiré. _

_-Haha, bien. Nos vemos. _Billy colgó.

Unos cinco minutos después ,el azabache llegó vestido con una camisa color azul, encima un chaleco de piel color negro ,jeans de mezclilla rotos de la rodilla izquierda y vans negros, había tratado de apresurarse tanto…para solo ver a su novio dormido con el celular en el pecho, tenía ojeras notables. El azabache se le acercó y le sacudió un poco el hombro derecho.

-_Spens…Spencer…¡Spencer!. _Le susurró, en ese momento Mary llegó ,algo diferente en ella fue que ahora tenía el cabello rubio y ya no blanco.

-_Lleva cómo un par de minutos dormido. Tú debes ser Billy ¿verdad?. _El azabache asintió.

-_Soy Mary, la hermana de Spencer ¿lo despierto? _

_-Eh, si por favor, mucho gusto, soy Billy Joe Cobra. _La rubia asintió con una sonrisa, sacudió a Spencer por los hombros con un movimiento ligero.

-_¡Chist Chist!. _Le susurró al oído, con eso Wright se despertó, lo primero que vio fue a su hermana ,luego a Billy.

-_Perdóname, prometí que no me dormiría. _Spencer dijo al azabache, mientras la menor se retiraba.

-_No te disculpes, lo que importa es que estamos juntos._ Cohen sonrió y le pegó un beso en la mejilla al castaño.

Wright sonrió. Algo que ninguno de los hermanos había notado, fue que el azabache había traído una guitarra negra acústica.

-_¿Y eso? _Spencer preguntó incorporándose notando el instrumento en manos del moreno.

-_Nada, pensé que te gustaría escuchar mi reciente canción._ Billy sonrió tiernamente, el castaño se sonrojó levemente y se sentó en el suelo al lado de Billy. Éste comenzó a tocar notas suaves.

"_Amarte cómo te amo es complicado Pensar cómo te pienso es un pecado_

_Mirar cómo te miro está prohibido Tocarte cómo quiero es un delito_

_Ya no sé qué hacer para que estés bien Si apagar el Sol para encender tu amanecer Falar en portugués ,aprender a hablar francés O bajar la luna hasta tus pies_

_Yo sólo quiero darte un beso Y regalarte mis mañanas Cantar para calmar tus miedos Quiero que no te falte nada_

_Yo sólo quiero darte un beso Llenarte con mi amor el alma Llevarte a conocer el cielo Quiero que no te falte nada." _Billy guiñó un ojo al castaño, quien se sonrojo y miró a otro lado, Billy tomó al mayor por la quijada y le obligó a verlo a los ojos mientras cantaba.

"_Si el mundo fuera mío te lo daría Hasta mi religión la cambiaría Porque hay tantas cosas que yo haría Pero tú no me das ni las noticias_

_Ya no sé qué hacer para que estés bien Si apagar el Sol para encender tu amanecer Falar en portugués ,aprender a hablar francés O bajar la luna hasta tus pies_

_Yo sólo quiero darte un beso Y regalarte mis mañanas Cantar para calmar tus miedos Quiero que no te falte nada" _Spencer sonrió ampliamente y se acercó más a Bill, apoyó su rostro con sus dos manos para escucharle mejor.

"_Yo sólo quiero darte un beso Llenarte con mi amor el alma Yo sólo quiero darte un beso Quiero que no te falte nada Yo sólo quiero darte un beso Llevarte a conocer el cielo Yo sólo quiero darte un beso Quiero que no falte nada… Quiero que no te falte nada" _Ambos se acercaban cada vez más ,hasta que un grito agudo los despertó de su realidad.

-_¡Lo juro! ¡Lo juro que no quería interrumpirlos pero es que ustedes se ven tan tieeeernos!. _La rubia estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con las manos en las mejillas con una sonrisa amplia, igualita a la de su madre para cuando vinieron Charlotte y su familia a la mansión.

Spencer rodó los ojos con una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo notable en las mejillas, Billy por el otro lado sonrió maliciosamente.

-_¿Ah sí? Pues deléitate. _El azabache unió sus labios con los del castaño ,fue un beso apasionado y largo, Spencer, aun sabiendo que era un juego de parte de Cobra disfrutó del momento correspondiendo, mientras Mary estaba en el suelo con las manos en la cara.

-_Ya basta chicos ¡me están matando!. _Ambos se separaron cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente.

-_Oye ¿ya hiciste tus tomas? _Spencer preguntó a la menor.

-_Eh…si .Les dejo solos mejor, voy por una bolsa de hielo ,siento que me dio calentura. _

-_De hecho…estás muy roja. _Billy decía entre carcajadas, la rubia cerró con intensidad los ojos ,agitó la cabeza y se fue corriendo hacia el interior de la mansión Wright.

-_Bueno, ahora ¿a dónde vamos?. _Billy preguntó aun aguantándose la risa.

-_A dónde quieras. _El castaño se encogió de hombros.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado! Porque a mí me dejó muerta *-* -w- (si saben a qué me refiero) <strong>

**-La canción que canta Billy es de Prince Royce "Darte un Beso" –hum…ya sentía que esa canción debía aparecer en cualquier momento-**

**No olviden dejar un review y si quieren, agregar a favoritos :)**

**¡Felices fiestas, pásenla bien en este mes de Diciembre! Nos vemos la próxima.**

**PD:Ah, lo olvidaba por poco, hace dos días cumplió años mi OC Ricky ¡felicítenle! –si quieren- :D **


	9. Noche en tu casa

"_**Romeo y Romeo" **_

_**¡Culpen a la inspiración! D: (oh…eso rimó :D)**_

**Hello mis pandicornios dorados del espacio sideral :333 ¿Cómo están? Yo espero que bien, yo igual estoy genial y feliz :)**

**Vamos a responder los reviews antes de nada ¿okay?**

**-Anto Rodriguez7**

**Siiii lo siento, editaré ese detalle en un santiamén! :) Me alegra que sigas disfrutando de este fic me haces un favor x3**

**-Kuroneko Fujioka**

**Ahorita que estás leyendo esto ,querida :D**

**-Magdalena . nena . 94**

**Hahaha ¿por qué un zapato? xD**

**-Cosbronauta**

**Muchas gracias por los cumplidos, yo super mega adoro que te guste el fic, lo hago por y para fans con mucho amor :3**

**Okay, okay. Lo estuve pensando un tiempo ,pero al fin me decidí.**

**En este capítulo les consentiré con un LEMON*w* (o algún intento de él) ,si no les gusta leer este tipo de cosas les sugiero que se pasen el siguiente capítulo y si es al contrario espero que lo disfruten ,montón de pervertidas ewe –okno- **

**En fin, pasemos al capítulo! ;D**

* * *

><p>-<em>A dónde quieras. <em>El castaño se encogió de hombros.

Y así ,Billy decidió ir a una heladería que estaba cerca, pidió uno de chocolate y Spencer pidió uno de cereza con vainilla. El clima estaba un poco fresco ,pero al parecer ninguno de los dos lo notaba ni tampoco se quejaban por la temperatura del helado, al contrario.

-_Esto es delicioso. _Wright sonrió y vio a los ojos al azabache, notó al poco tiempo que una manchita del helado del azabache se encontraba en sus labios. Volvió a sonreír ,primero de gesto chistoso y luego un gesto pícaro.

-_¿Qué suced… _Billy no pudo terminar la frase después de ver a su novio sonriéndole de manera un poco extraña, pues los labios de este se posaron en los suyos, y al poco tiempo sintió algo tibio en sus labios, su lengua. Un gemido se le escapó al sentir una mordida en el labio inferior y las mejillas se le calentaron rápidamente por la vergüenza.

-_No seas tímido… _Susurró el castaño en los labios de Billy, para luego devorárselos con gusto, escuchó al azabache suspirar dentro de su boca…dios, simplemente era perfecto.

-_Tenías helado en los labios…¡qué rico! _Wright dijo.

-_C…cállate! _Billy se sonrojó.

Un rato después ya se encontraban en un cine, obviamente vieron una de horror y no solo para el puro placer de Spencer por ser fanático…quería tener a su azabache pegadito a él; su plan resultó a la perfección ,aunque no planeaba pasarse toda la película besando a Billy para calmarlo. Todo estaba saliendo bien, y parecía que nada podía interrumpir sus preciados momentos junto a Billy, se abrazaban, reían, se besaban, charlaban…bueno, de todo. Hasta que decidieron ir al parque para charlar un poco más acerca de sus familias.

_-¿Mi padre? Pues nunca me ha dicho nada con respecto a eso. _Obviamente Billy tenía que contarle acerca de lo sucedido con Jonathan y el señor Wright, Spencer no sabía nada y eso le parecía injusto, ya eran mayores de edad y no podían quedarse sin respuestas ¿verdad?

-_Imagino que sigue molesto ¿verdad? _Spencer asintió.

-_Se molesta cada vez que Mary y yo mencionamos el tema con respecto a ustedes. _

-_Mi padre igual…mi mamá solo se incomoda un poco. _

-_Oye, admite que es incómodo hablar de esto, así que ¿por qué no salimos de aquí y nos vamos a otro lugar? _Spencer sonrió seductoramente. Billy no entendió la indirecta y ladeó un poco la cabeza sonriente de forma inocente.

-_Claro ¿a dónde quieres ir? _

-_Hm…¿tus padres están en casa?_

_-Nop ¿por?_

_-Ya verás ,lindura. _Spencer acarició la nariz de Cohen con la suya.

* * *

><p>-<em>H-hey…¿qué ha-haces?<em>

Billy tartamudeó un poco sonrojado. Hacía poco que habían llegado a su casa ,y en cuanto él cerró la puerta, Wright comenzó a besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana. Todo era muy confuso para el azabache, sentía sensaciones nuevas que nunca había experimentado. Al principio Spencer fue suave, pero no tardó en introducir su lengua y morder sus labios tanto superiores como inferiores, haciéndole perder el aliento y soltar gemidos, suspiros y murmullos.

Billy cayó a un sofá ,y ahí mismo ,se vio a si mismo con total shock. Sin embargo, Spencer no estaba nada sorprendido, al contrario, tenía una mirada sádica y pervertida en el rostro.

-_Está…_

_-¡No digas nada! Ya sé que está erecto ¡¿algún problema?!_

_-No…para nada. _

Spencer mordió suavemente su oreja y pasó una mano debajo de la camisa de Cohen para acariciar su pecho, haciendo que Billy soltara un gemido.

-_Haré calmar a tu amiguito. _Wright susurró y comenzó a acariciar su miembro con una mano.

-_Hmg…(__**N/A: no estoy segura de que esa palabra exista, pero ustedes sigan Cx) **__n-no…ah… _Billy gimió.

Una corriente eléctrica pasó por todo su cuerpo, invadiendo los lugares más sensibles de su ser, y que ni él tenía idea de que existían. Solamente se dejó llevar ,liberando todos los sonidos eróticos que tenía atorados en la garganta.

-_Ah…Spence…_

Luego fue sintiendo como las manos del castaño se dirigían hacia el cierre de su pantalón ,el cuál fue abierto en cuestión de segundos. Spencer bajó sus pantalones por completo y los dejó a un lado, para seguir manoseando el bulto que se hallaba debajo de los boxers de Billy.

El mayor se quitó la ropa también ,quedando solamente en boxers ,al igual que el azabache. Dejó varios chupetones y marcas en el cuello de Billy, dejando en claro que éste era suyo y de nadie más.

-_Ah…ah, Spencer…hm…!_

Bajó sus boxers por completo ,revelando su intensa erección. Sonrió y siguió masajeando aquel pedazo de carne del menor. Pero no se contuvo mucho tiempo y se quitó los boxers también ,y de un momento a otro, tenía el miembro de Billy estaba en su boca por completo.

-_¡Ah, Spencer!_

Poco a poco ,la intensidad fue subiendo, causando placer y solo más placer en el azabache, quien ya estaba cerca del extasis después de tener húmedo el miembro por un par de minutos.

-_Ah…Harry…m-me vengo_

Spencer ignoró a Billy y solo continuó con su actividad, hasta que un gemido largo y profundo salió de la boca del menor ,viniéndose entero en la boca del castaño.

-_Ay…l-lo siento, yo no quería… _Billy no pudo terminar la frase, pues ahogó un grito cuando vio a Spencer tragarse el líquido.

-_Hm…delicioso_ Ronroneó Wright con una mirada seductora.

-_¡No digas eso!_

Spencer solo rio un poco y lo colocó de golpe boca abajo.

-_Espero que no te duela…_

_-¿Dolerme qu…¡AH! _

_-Shh… _El castaño besó cálidamente su cuello para tratar de calmarlo. –_Billy…¿puedo moverme?.-_

Billy observó el reflejo de ambos en la pantalla del televisor que estaba a un lado de ambos, contempló a su novio, quien mantenía una mirada un poco preocupada…no sabía ni tenía la menor idea de por que.

-_S-si… _Respondió.

Sus movimientos comenzaron lentos pero profundos, sacándole suspiros ,a estas alturas estaba intensamente sonrojado y con los ojos bien cerrados.

-_Ah…mh…ah…_

Pero luego comenzaron a subir la velocidad.

-_Billy…grita mi nombre…_

Las cosas se habían puesto más _calientes_ ,al igual que sus cuerpos que se regalaban amor mutuamente, uno dentro de otro unidos en uno.

-_T-tu nombre…?_

_-Si._

Sentía su corazón salírsele del pecho…y le dolía.

-_Ha…rry…_

_-Si…¡así! Dilo más, más._

_-Harry…¡Ha…rry! Ahh…!_

_-¡Billy…te amo!_

Con la velocidad, el calor y la intensidad no pudieron más. Y con una embestida más fue suficiente para dejarlos venirse ,uno dentro de él y el otro en la mano del castaño.

Tardaron unos segundos en recuperar la respiración ,para luego fundirse en un beso apasionado y luego uno tierno para concluir con ese precioso instante.

_-Baruch…te amo tanto_

_-Yo también…te amo ,Spencer._

* * *

><p><em><strong>He muerto y he revivido de nuevo *Q* Dios, somos unas golosas ¿no es así?<strong>_

_**Hehe, espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Si tardo de nuevo, es porque la inspiración se ha vuelto de nuevo o se han llevado la laptop ;-; **_

_**Pero en cualquier caso, no dejaré el fic ¿okay? :)**_

_**Las amo mucho ,mucho ¡muchísimo! :D**_

_**¡Nos vemos/leemos la próxima! **_

_**ByeBye Razita querida :3**_


	10. ¿¡En serio?

"_**Romeo y Romeo**__**"**_

**Qiubo mi raza de Cobracornios! (Nuevo apodo para mis seguidores (as)? Diganme que opinan) **

**Al parecer soy una adivina, porque en el capítulo pasado dije que si no actualizaba era por falta de inspiración o porque la laptop se la habían llevado. Y así fue, primero se llevó mi tía, y cuando por fin la devolvió ,mi tío se la llevó. **

**Pero apenas ayer mi querida laptop volvió y estoy lista para escribir para mí y ustedes :)**

**Ahora, ¡vamos a responder reviews! Que lamentablemente no son muchos.**

**Guest:**

**Oh querida (o) ,si crees que esto fue caliente entonces no te imaginas cuando me inspiro de verdad para hacer lemons xD**

**Magdalena . nena . 94:**

**Hahaha xD De todas maneras, muchas gracias por comentar, sister :D**

**AntoRodriguez7:**

**Gracias querida sister :3**

**Y ese fue un detallito que se me escapó de las manos pero todos tienen sus errores ¿no? :) en fin, gracias por seguir leyendo el fic, amiga.**

**Y ahora, pasemos al fic! ¿quieren? **

…**.**

Era de día. Seis de la mañana exactamente ,y ciertos muchachos estaban cambiándose. Spencer estaba poniéndose la camisa como si no tuviera un minuto más para hacerlo, mientras que Billy, por su lado solo se había cambiado por unos boxers –tipo bermuda- color azul rey y una camisa de manga corta blanca.

-_¿A qué hora me dijiste que tus padres regresaban?_

_-A las siete._

Spencer asintió.

Tomó la chaqueta de cuero negra que estaba en el suelo y miró a ambos lados para ver si no había nada suyo que le faltara pero no vio nada más.

Se volvió al azabache y le sonrió.

-_¿Q-qué? _Billy tartamudeó ,sonrojado. Y la única respuesta del castaño fue un beso en los labios el cual se fue intensificando poco a poco, hasta que Billy cortó el beso.

-_No es que quiera que sea así, pero creo que deberías irte._

_-Si, lo entiendo. _Wright rio un poco, acarició la mejilla de Cohen y plantó un beso en ésta.

-_Espero volver a verte. Te amo, Baruch. _Spencer sonrió.

Billy devolvió la sonrisa y la despedida con la mano.

-_También te amo, Spence_

…

-_Chz! Spencer, por aquí!._ Cierta rubia le susurró a su hermano desde la ventana de su habitación. Spencer vio hacia arriba y se encontró con Mary aún en piyamas con varios pedazos gruesos de tela unidos para hacer una cuerda.

-_¡Súbeme ,M! _Spencer susurró de vuelta. No tardó mucho para que la menor le lanzara la cuerda y comenzara a trepar. Al llegar al balcón, Mary le ayudó a mantenerse de pie.

-_¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? _La aspirante a cantante preguntó mientras se adentraban a la habitación.

-_Y-Yo… _

_-Si. Dinos Spencer ¿por qué llegaste tan tarde? _

…_**Oh demonios…**_

Ahí estaban. Sophie y Harry miraban al par de hermanos con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados.

El gesto que guardaban en sus rostros no era nada bonito e incluso llegaron a imaginarse sus auras de furia que tenían en ese momento.

-_Acaso no será que fuiste con Cohen a "divertirte" un rato? Como siempre lo haces. _Harry hizo comillas con los dedos y volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

-_Q-qué?! P-pero…¿cómo?...¿cómo lo supiste? _Spencer abrió los ojos como si fueran un par de platos.

-_El señor Cohen me lo dijo. _El mayor resaltó el nombre "Cohen" cuando lo mencionó.

Esto era demasiado raro para ser verdad. Su padre, el padre de Billy ¿se hablaron? ¿¡cuando!? ¿Desde cuándo se hablaban? Y por supuesto ¡¿cómo demonios saben que él y Billy tienen una relación?!

-_¿El señor Cohen? Pero…_

_-Si, quizás te lo preguntes, pero por ahora no quiero que sepas nada. _Harry se cruzó de brazos y se levantó de su asiento.

-_¿Por qué Spencer? Aun sabiendo que __ellos__ son nuestros enemigos. ¿Aun así decidiste estar con ese imbécil?_

_-¡No es un imbécil! _El castaño le gritó.

-_A mí no me respondes así Wright, y ¿cómo sabes que no lo es? Es infantil, caprichoso, un cobarde igual que su padre._

Spencer apretó los puños y no importaba que fuera a su padre a quien le hiciera eso, de un momento a otro, Harry se estaba sobando la mejilla donde Spencer le había golpeado.

_¿Pero qué rayos había hecho? _Se preguntaba el cineasta.

Spencer solo permaneció parado con los ojos bien abiertos ,congelado y sin creerse que había golpeado a su padre en la mejilla. Harry no hizo nada, solo siguió sobándose y observó a su hijo igual de sorprendido que éste.

-_Spencer…¿q-que has hecho? _La voz de Mary susurró.

-_L…lo siento ,yo no quise hacerlo. _Y entonces salió disparado de la casa, había entrado en pánico y necesitaba aire para respirar, no es como si quisiera escaparse de casa. Solo necesitaba pensar en lo que había hecho y en todo lo que estaba pasando.

…

Aun le llegaban las llamadas y los mensajes de texto de su madre y de Mary, pero nunca llegó uno de parte de su padre.

-_De seguro está furioso conmigo y no querrá verme jamás. _Spencer se lamentó. Se masajeó las sienes pero no llegó a soltar lágrimas sino hasta que vio que en la pantalla de su celular –mientras vibraba- el nombre "Papá" y de fondo estaba una imagen de él y Harry cuando era más pequeño. No contestó. Después de media hora de pensar, ni si quiera había pensado en que le diría a su padre cuando volviera a casa y es por eso que no quiso contestar.

_1 hora después…_

Ya estaba amaneciendo, y los primeros rayos de luz estaban secando un poco las lágrimas de Wright.

Spencer tenía ahora tres llamadas perdidas de su padre, cinco de Mary y cuatro de Sophie. De algo estaba seguro, cuando volviera a casa, charlarían seriamente con él…bueno, no estaba tan seguro pero pensaba intensamente en que algo saldría mal.

Su teléfono vibró de nuevo, y esta vez era un mensaje de texto, tan solo dio un vistazo para ver de quien era y leyó "Billy" tomó el celular y abrió el mensaje.

"_Hey bro, papá nos descubrió ¿qué hago? :"( " _

Suspiró y tecleó una respuesta.

"_Estamos iguales. Golpee a mi padre porque te llamó imbécil y…tampoco sé que hacer" _

Al poco tiempo recibió otra respuesta.

"_Yo intentaré hablar con mi padre…y…creo que deberías hacer lo mismo"._

Y no pudo responderle de vuelta porque le llegó un mensaje de voz del número de su papá, y dio click para que se reprodujera el audio.

-_Eh…Spencer *suspiro* nos tienes preocupados a todos, por favor vuelve. No estoy enojado contigo por golpearme pero si lo estoy porque estés con ese chico Bernie….Bobby…_

_-Billy ,cariño, es Billy. _Se escuchó a Sophie decir.

-_Lo que sea. Yo quiero que hablemos y lleguemos a un acuerdo, y…quiero…solo quiero que vengas y hablemos. Te amo hijo, por favor vuelve, no estoy molesto por el golpe. Pero…vuelve. _El mensaje terminó ahí, y lo que quebró más al castaño fue escuchar a Harry con la voz atorada y quebrada como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Se levantó de la banca, se dio una pequeña bofetada y fue directo a casa.

…

-_¿D-de qué querías hablarme? _Spencer se sentó en un sofá en frente del cineasta.

-_De Billy. Dame una razón por la que estás con él._

_-Lo amo._

_-Y cómo sabes que lo amas?_

_-Lo sé porque cuando lo vi por primera vez, supe que era amor verdadero._

_-No seas cursi Spencer. _Harry alzó una ceja.

-_Pero es la verdad, papá. Fue amor a primera vista._

_-¿Tú que sabes del amor a primera vista?_

_-Que tú también lo viviste, y no me puedes negar nada. _Spencer soltó la bomba.

Harry y Sophie también se habían enamorado a primera vista, fue como un shock eléctrico que los atacó a ambos y es verdad, no le podía negar a Spencer que también lo había vivido.

El mayor suspiró.

-_Con que ese chico te llegue a hacer algo ,lo mataré. _

_-…eso que significa? _Spencer preguntó curioso.

-_Que te dejo estar con él. _Harry murmuró y dijo las palabras tan rápido que no dejó en claro nada.

-_¿Qué? Hablas muy bajo._

_-…Que te dejo estar con él. _El castaño se cruzó de brazos y desvió la vista.

Spencer sonrió y abrazó a su padre, casi dejándolo sin aire.

-_¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!. _

-_N-no es como si te dejara del todo…_ Harry frunció el ceño.

…

_**Hello mis CobraCornitos (?) espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Les confieso que a partir de cuando Spencer y Harry estaban charlando, se me fue la inspiración y salió esto (dat save).**_

_**¿Qué tal les parece Harry? ¿Y Sophie? ¿Son padres bipolares?**_

_**Haha, de una vez me disculpo por tardar casi uno o dos meses en actualizar otra vez, pero igual fue por falta de inspiración que no había subido y porque mis tios se habían llevado la laptop -.-U **_

_**Pero ya estoy de vuelta otra vez en FF! :D**_

_**Nos vemos la próxima, cuídense mucho y lean mucho yaoi **_

_**¡ByeBye Razita!**_


	11. D

_**Hola mis cositas preciosas :3**_

_**Ayer estuve pensando un poco ,y reflexioné sobre mi trabajo, lo que hago por mi pero más que nada por ustedes. Y la verdad es que me siento muy honrada por tener seguidores y seguidoras tan fieles y hermosos (as) como ustedes. Estoy feliz por haber llegado hasta aquí ,y no hablo de los reviews, cuantas personas tienen de favoritas mis historias ,las visitas o mensajes! :v**_

_**Hablo de llegar hasta aquí, llegar a ser feliz con lo que ustedes me regalan sin que se den cuenta. Y ustedes me regalan una sonrisa, sé que los he hecho sonreír con algún capítulo o historia mía, yo lo sé ;)**_

_**Y que a ustedes les guste lo que hago y me lo hagan saber, me hace muy feliz. Y incluso –hablo en serio- me han hecho llorar cuando leo todos sus reviews diciéndome cuanto les gustan mis historias ,que escribo bien y algunos, que les agrado :')**_

_**Me siento muy bien por llegar hasta este punto, en tan solo un año. **_

_**Les agradezco por pasar un año conmigo, y apoyarme. Porque ustedes son la razón por la que sigo escribiendo. Si nadie comentara mis historias o que de alguna forma se comunique conmigo para hacer cumplidos de mis historias ,ya habría dejado FanFiction desde hace mucho tiempo. Así que siéntanse orgullosos de formar parte de mi felicidad y de mi corazón; nunca he visto sus rostros ni conozco como son ,pero los amo. Son mi razón de seguir :'D**_

_**Tal vez este no es mejor "especial" de un año de todos. Y también lamento haberles hecho pensar que este era un nuevo capítulo.**_

_**Pero quería "celebrarlo" de alguna manera. :)**_

_**El 27 de Mayo de 2014 me uní a FanFiction siendo una novata ,miedosa de pensar que no tendría tanto éxito como yo pensé. Pero mirenme ahora, tal vez no es para decir "¡Wooow!" pero para mi es un logro :)**_

_**Les agradezco de nuevo chicos y chicas ,a seguidores oficiales de FanFiction ,y a seguidores y seguidoras que no pueden tener una cuenta pero que aun así leen mis historias. Los amo. Y feliz día de Mary C. Ruíz (?) xD**_

_**Sigan siendo ustedes mismos. Vivan la vida que solo es una. Sean felices ,eso es lo más importante. **_

_**Les deseo lo mejor, son unos seguidores y seguidoras fantásticos (as)! :) **_


	12. ¿Pasarías el resto de mi vida conmigo?

_**Okay me estoy volviendo muy injusta con ustedes -.-U**_

_**Pueden lanzarme lo que quieran, tomatos –si, escribí TO-MA-TOS-, piedras, caca, o zapatos. Pero en verdad ustedes me importan, créanme o no. Sho los amho :'D**_

_**Tengo en mente muchísimos proyectos para futuros fics y digamos que no soy tan buena concentrándome. Me distraigo con mucha facilidad con cosas como esta y todos los días tengo ideas nuevas para otras cosas :'D **_

_**¡Un aviso para las seguidoras de Blackangled y Warm Bodies! Las bocinas de mi laptop se rompieron y no suena nada, y mi mamá no quiere prestarme sus audiculares ni comprarme unos nuevos ,así que tardaré un par de meses en tener unos nuevos y podré continuar que esas dos historias, así que paciencia chicas :)**_

_**En fin, gracias a todas y todos por sus comentarios por mi primer año cumplido en FanFiction, los aprecio! :)**_

_**Pasemos ya al fic ¿quieren? Además, se lo merecen mis babys ;)**_

…

NARRA BILLY

Desde que mis padres se enteraron de que salía con Spencer, toda mi vida se vino abajo.

Ya nada es igual, y sospecho que él es el que solía tocar la puerta todos los días a la misma hora. Alguien venía y tocaba la puerta un par de veces ,mi padre atendía ,y unos segundos después se escuchaba un "_¡Y no regreses!"_ y seguido de eso, un portazo.

Literalmente no podía salir de mi habitación.

Me duchaba en mi cuarto –obviamente en el baño personal- ,hacía mi música ahí, e incluso…

-¡_Billy! Tu comida-_

¿Qué? ¿Ahora resulta que soy un criminal? Me traen la comida a mi _"_celda" como si mi casa fuera una cárcel y yo fuera el único prisionero, ¡menuda mierda!

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a la puerta, la abrí un poco y me encontré con el rostro sereno de mi madre ,aunque la veía un poco nostálgica, probablemente por lo sucedido.

-_Tu favorito, sándwich de mantequilla de maní y un vaso de limonada- _Ella fingió una sonrisa.

Le sonreí de vuelta, pero luego se borró mi sonrisa.

-_¿Por qué le dejas a papá hacer esto? _

_-Creeme hijo, he tratado de hablar con él. Pero no me escucha- _Mi madre suspiró.

Asentí y me limité a plantarle un beso en la mejilla y tomar en plato y el vaso.

-_Gracias mami- _No recuerdo la última vez que le llamé así…

-Más tarde…-

Estaba recostado escribiendo algo al azar, era algo como una canción melancólica mezclada con algo de alegría.

Estaba demasiado aburrido, y no tenía nada que hacer, para ser exactos. Hasta que de repente mi celular de emergencias, comenzó a vibrar, lo tomé y me llevé una sorpresa que casi me hace saltar al ver el nombre de la persona que me llamaba.

-_¡Spencer, mi amor!-_

-_No seas tan cursi, Bill_- Se escuchó una risita de su parte, y más tarde ya estábamos riéndonos los dos.

-¿_Qué sucede?- _Pregunté al fin.

-_Mis padres han aceptado nuestra relación._

_-Oh, eso me alegra_

_-Si. Pero…no eh podido verte, y necesito verte. Te pido que nos veamos en el parque de la ciudad, tus padres no me dejan entrar y yo solo quiero pedirles tu mano-_

Aquellas palabras me hicieron colorarme la cara y el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho.

_**-**__M-mi…¿mi mano?-_

_-Baruch, no quiero a otra persona, te quiero a ti…quiero casarme contigo- _Me confirmó.

Un silencio que se me hizo eterno se apoderó de lo que antes era una conversación demasiado corta pero animada, hasta que solo dije la verdad.

-_N-no sé que decir…-_

_-Tranquilo, no te lo estoy proponiendo ahora, pero lo estoy planeando- _

Asentí para mi mismo, un poco menos nervioso.

-_Sal de casa, veme en el parque de la ciudad, mañana a las seis con treinta- _Spencer me dijo.

Me quedé en silencio un momento, tratando de analizar todo.

-_Lo intentaré.-_

_-¿Lo intentarás?-_

_-Si. Mi padre me tiene vigilado casi todo el día.-_

_-Okay, te veré mañana a las seis y treinta- _

_-Bien. Te amo ,Spence- _

_-Igual que yo- _En ese momento corté la llamada.

El resto del día me la pasé durmiendo y comiendo, no mucho en realidad.

NARRACIÓN NORMAL

Al día siguiente Cobra se levantó con una sensación de nervios y emoción. No era para tanto pero sentía que tenía muchas cosas acumuladas en la cabeza como son una torre de libros para estudiar algo del cole.

Apenas se levantó de la cama, sentía como si estas le fuesen a fallar y tembló un poco ,y de repente su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido.

Sip, estaba muy, pero muy nervioso.

…

-Entonces…¿crees que puedas convencerle?- Billy preguntó a su madre. Ambos estaban sentados en la orilla de la cama del menor.

-¿Sobre qué ,exactamente quieres que le convenza?- Brianna preguntó.

-Quiero que le convenzas de que Spencer y su familia no son tan malos, inténtalo mamá, por favor- El azabache dijo. –Y también te pido el favor de inventar una excusa sobre donde estaré-

-Oh, ¿saldrás?-

-Eh…si. Spencer quiere verme en el parque-

-¡Suerte ,cariño!- Brianna soltó un pequeño chillido de emoción.

-Mamá…- Billy se sonrojó un poco.

La mayor solo le tomó la mejilla a su hijo y sonrió.

-Está bien, intentaré convencer a tu padre, haré todo lo posible-

-Gracias, mamá- Billy sonrió.

…

El menor iba vestido con una camisa blanca manga larga con una corbata negra, jeans ajustados y unos vans negros. Era un retrato a blanco y negro, de no ser porque su cara estaba decorada con manchas rojas en sus mejillas que podían distinguirse a unos centímetros de distancia.

Él ya estaba en una banca que daba vista a un lago. Jugueteaba con las manos, y siempre confundía a su cita con cualquier castaño alto que se cruzara por su lado.

Solo fantaseaba con Spencer acercándose hacia él con un ramo de rosas rojas, un esmoquin negro, y con un anillo de bodas en la mano.

-Dios…- Billy volvió a sonrojarse y cuando alzó la mirada hacia el frente lo vio.

Con su cabello castaño rojizo más reluciente que nunca, sus ojos castaños chocolate preciosos y brillantes y una pequeña barba comenzaba a salir de su mentón. ¿Quién lo diría? Se veía un poco más guapo así…

Spencer estaba revisando o buscando algo en su celular ,hasta que alzó la vista buscándolo, y cuando Wright le vio, sonrió como si fuera el día más feliz de su vida, y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó al lago y comenzó a nadar hasta el otro lado.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios hace?!- Billy abrió los ojos y sus labios formaron una perfecta "O"

Cuando el castaño llegó a la orilla ,se levantó y volvió a sonreírle a Billy.

-¡Baruch!- Spencer se disponía a abrazarlo, pero luego se detuvo abruptamente. –Eh…no quiero mojarte-

Billy solo se le quedó viendo con ojos melancólicos. Demonios, estaba más alto que antes…

-¡Te extrañé!- Luego el azabache se lanzó hacia Wright y lo abrazó con todas las fuerzas que tenía, y su abrazo fue correspondido, seguido de varios besos repetitivos y desesperados.

-No te imaginas cuanto lo hice- Billy murmuró cuando hubieron acabado su sesión de besos.

-Igual yo, y muchísimo- Spencer le sonrió nerviosamente al azabache y luego lo volvió a abrazar.

...

-Entonces, mi mamá está tratando de convencer a mi padre- Billy suspiró. –Solo espero que funcione- El azabache luego sintió una mano sobre la suya, y cuando alzó la vista se encontró con los bellos ojos de su novio ,adornados por una sonrisa.

-Y funcionará, porque nada puede contra nosotros-

-Gracias, Spens- Billy sonrió. –Ven acá- Cohen tomó la chaqueta del castaño y lo atrajo a un beso, el cual le fue correspondido. No recordaba ya el sabor de los labios de Spencer, seguían siendo tan blanditos y dulces como los recordaba. La simple sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos le provocaba sentir no mariposas, sino avispas en su estomago ,en su corazón y en su cabeza.

-Baruch…- Spencer le susurró en medio de un beso –…cásate conmigo- Billy sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas con esa pregunta, creía de verdad que en cualquier momento su corazón se le saldría en cualquier momento, pero se mantuvo firme y se separó lentamente del mayor y sonrió.

-¿Qué estamos esperando? Casémonos entonces- El azabache extendió su sonrisa mostrando sus dientes. Luego no tardó mucho para que volvieran a unirse en un beso apasionado.

Afortunadamente, no había nadie que los viera ni que los interrumpiera en aquel parque.

…

_**¿Qué pide el público? BODAAAA! Todo el mundo quiere bodaaaa! :D**_

_**Sean pacientes ya vendrá ese hermoso y glorioso momento :) *cof cof* sé que no tiene nada que ver con el fanfic pero les aviso que pronto vendrá una cigüeña a mi casa. Así es people, voy a ser hermana mayor…otra vez xD Va a ser un niño, solo espero que sea tranquilo durante sus primeros años y no nos haga imposibles las noches a mi y a mi hermana ,haha xD**_

_**En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo ,las adoro y las amo siempre. ¡Cuidense! **_

_**Byebye mi legión de CobraCornios! :3**_


	13. Aviso (lo siento)

_**Heyyyy! Lamento haberles hecho creer que era un nuevo capítulo 8.8**_

_**Pero solo quería avisarles que si tienen twitter me pueden seguir si gustan ,para enterarse de futuros fics, del porque de mis tardanzas o por cualquier otra cosa.**_

_**Pueden buscarme así: TurquoiseKatt o "M. C. Ruíz"**_

_**En fin, de nuevo sorry! Lo siento mucho, pero hoy me pondré a escribir, lo juro.**_

_**Byebye mis babys! :)**_

_**:corazón: :globo:**_


	14. ¡Algo Importante Que Tengo Decirte!

"_**Romeo y Romeo"**_

_**Heyyy! :D**_

_**Hoy les traigo un nuevo cap de su fanfic favorito (¿verdad? xD) "Romeo y Romeo" yay! :3**_

_**Pero hoy no será un capítulo centrado en Ectofeature, hoy daremos un pequeño paseo al pasado de Harry, el padre de Spence en este fic, para que lo conozcan mejor ,siento que no les he presentado a este caballero como se lo merece, así que antes de pasar al capitulo ,les contestaré sus reviews :)**_

_**-AntoRodriguez7**_

_**No la necesitas ,ya estás invitada –lol- ,haha me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo :)**_

_**-Esme hdz**_

_**Si yay! :D**_

_**Y gracias, nunca he tenido un hermano, pero dicen que es horrible, no sé porque dicen eso xD**_

_**-adri**_

_**Lo sé es algo acelerado, por eso voy a tratar de hacer capítulos dedicados a otros personajes del fic, para que no parezca que todo va de golpe. Y no, ya cometí el error de matar a esta hermosa pareja en un fic, y además no lo planeo así, ambos vivirán :)**_

_**En fin, espero les guste este capítulo tanto como a mi, ahora les dejo **_

_**¡Disfruten! **_

…

Era mediodía en una escuela secundaria cualquiera, no mucho pasaba en esta institución. Eso era lo que pensaba un joven castaño de nombre Harry Jeff Wright, quien se la estaba pasando en la biblioteca, de nuevo su profesor de literatura le había encargado traer unos libros de la biblioteca, cosa que no le parecía nada divertida a Harry.

No hacía mucho que apenas se había inscrito a esta escuela ,todo era nuevo para él, y el único lugar donde se sentía cómodo era en la biblioteca, en la cancha de futbol cuando nadie entrenaba o cuando simplemente no había nadie que le molestara. A Harry siempre le gustó estar solo y eso siempre lo mantenía concentrado y nunca tenía problemas con las clases. Sus padres no podían estar más que agradecidos.

Pero ese día, tenía que estar rodeado de gente que no conocía; aunque estuvieran callados sin hacer un ruido, era incomodo estar con ellos. Sentía que en todo momento todos le asesinaban con la mirada cuando él no les volteaba a ver.

-Diablos…¿dónde está…?- Murmuró Harry. Buscaba un libro acerca de biografías de escritores famosos y antiguos, pero no lo encontraba.

El castaño caminaba y husmeaba entre los estantes de libros pero no lo encontraba, el profesor Walters le había dicho que estaría ahí…

Los estantes parecían infinitos y parecía que nunca iban a terminar, por lo cual pensó que le sería imposible encontrar ese libro, tan solo le faltaba ese.

-¡Eh…ella lo tiene!- Harry alcanzó a divisar la portada del libro ,el cual lo sostenía una joven –de no más de su edad- con el cabello agarrado con una pinza de cabello negra y que estaba sentada en un sofá pequeño de color crema, y el libro era tan grande que le cubría la cara. Wright se acercó a la muchacha que estaba leyendo el libro y le tocó el hombro de forma delicada.

Luego la joven se quitó el libro de la cara y se reveló su rostro.

-Wow…- Harry jamás había visto a una chica tan hermosa, sin dudas no era humana, ella probablemente sería un ángel. Era de piel pálida sin imperfecciones, ojos marrones brillantes y claros, penetrantes y dulces…parecían avellanas. Cejas negras bien definidas y delicadas ,como si ellas te sonrieran. Tenía los labios rosados, preciosos y algo gruesos pero no tan delgados. Sus mejillas parecían dos pelotitas de algodón perfectas y cuando de repente ella le sonrió, sintió cosquillas en el estomago y un calor inmenso en las mejillas.

-¿Te puedo ayudar?- Su voz era delicada y tierna, tan suave como un pétalo de una rosa.

-Ah…y-yo…em…- No podía articular ninguna palabra. Si no hasta que ella dejó de sonreír y pasó a una expresión de confusión mezclada con asombro.

-L-lo siento…eh…quería decirte que…- El castaño se rascó la nuca ,nervioso.

-¿S-si?- La chica le volvió a sonreír de manera tímida. Había que admitir que ese chico castaño era muy guapo, y de facciones coquetas y tiernas. Inmediatamente le gustó a la joven de nombre Sophie ,jamás había visto a alguien tan lindo.

-Ese libro…eh…un profesor me mando a buscarlo- Harry señaló el libro.

-Oh, ¿lo necesitas? De acuerdo, toma- La castaña le dio el libro al otro.

-S-soy Harry Wright…¿y tú?-

-Sophie Hanks-

-Eh, que lindo nombre…pues es un placer conocerte ,Sophie- Harry le sonrió con menos nerviosismo ,mientras se sentaba a su lado. –¿Pasas mucho tiempo aquí?-

Sophie asintió.

-Me gusta mucho leer ,me encanta la biblioteca ,es como mi segundo hogar- Sophie sonrió mientras tomaba otro libro de una mesita de madera y lo abrazó.

Harry asintió mientras le seguía sonriendo

-¿Y a ti te gusta leer?- La castaña le preguntó.

-Voy a ser sincero contigo ,no leo mucho pero si es un pequeño pasatiempo, me gusta leer de vez en cuando- Harry dijo.

-Ya veo.- Hanks asintió.

-¿Tienes poco tiempo aquí?- Harry preguntó –Porque no te había visto antes-

-Oh, no. He pasado aquí dos años, este es el tercero- Sophie le respondió -Quizás no me has visto porque vengo muy seguido aquí, no soy muy conocida en la institución-

-¿Pero por qué? Yo creía que las chicas hermosas siempre eran la sensación de las escuelas- Wright dijo en un tono coqueto.

Sophie se sonrojó mientras soltaba una risita.

-No soy tan bonita…hay otras que son más lindas-

-Pues déjame decirte que eres la chica más linda que he visto en toda mi vida- Harry sonrió ,y mantuvo el tono coqueto.

-¿D-de verdad?- Sophie preguntó mientras se pasaba un mechón de cabello atrás de la oreja.

-Si.- El castaño rio un poco -¿Crees que volvamos a vernos?-

-Por supuesto, ven a verme cuando quieras. Siempre estoy aquí- Hanks respondió un poco menos nerviosa.

-De acuerdo, te dejaré sola. Espero que podramos vernos de nuevo, señorita Sophie Hanks- Harry se levantó de la silla.

-Igualmente, Harry. Adios- La castaña se despidió.

Wright solo asintió con una sonrisa y se fue con el libro en sus manos. Suspiró enamorado.

-Vaya…que chica- Se dijo así mismo.

Al día siguiente Harry hizo caso a Sophie, y fue a verla. Necesitaba verla, algo le decía que ella era especial y que tenía algo singular que le atraía. Se volvió a la biblioteca y buscó por todas las librerías, no la encontró así que se le ocurrió ir a buscarla donde la había visto la última vez ,y efectivamente ella estaba sentada en el mismo sofá ,mientras leía un libro de portada rosada. Se veía deslumbrante y adorable con su vestido rosa pastel y zapatillas color crema, y también una chaqueta marrón suave. Llevaba su cabello suelto y adornado con una diadema rosada.

-Hola- Harry trató de llamar la atención de Sophie. La castaña alzó la vista y cuando se encontró con la mirada de Harry sonrió.

-Hola Harry, que lindo es verte de nuevo- Sophie dijo.

-Decidí venir a verte- Wright se sentó en un sofá al lado de donde estaba sentada la joven.

-¿De verdad? No creí que te lo tomaras en serio, no a muchos les gusta estar conmigo-

-¿Por qué?- Harry preguntó, algo sorprendido ¿por qué a alguien no le gustaría estar con una chica tan agradable como Sophie?

-Dicen que soy muy callada y seria. ¿Será que les doy miedo?- La castaña ahogó un pequeño grito.

-¡No! No…yo no creo que te teman. Sería imposible que alguien te tenga miedo, eres buena- Harry esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias.- Hanks cerró el libro que estaba leyendo hace solo un rato. –Creo que eres la primera persona que me dice algo así-

-Pues me alegra ser el primero- Wright dijo en un tono suave –Sophie…¿crees que podamos ser amigos?-

-Por supuesto, me agradas, no veo porque no- La castaña le sonrió de tal forma que sus dientes se mostraban; para Harry parecían perlas en su brillo más puro. Sophie era hermosa en todos los sentidos, de eso estaba seguro.

Durante tres meses ,las cosas entre ellos no podían estar mejor. Harry enviaba flores anónimas a la casa de Sophie dos veces a la semana y ella iba de vez en cuando a su casa a pasar el día con él con la excusa de que necesitaban estudiar para la escuela.

Se encontraban por pura coincidencia en parques cercanos del vecindario, y cuando lo hacían, aprovechaban su curioso encuentro para charlar y divertirse juntos. Y por consecuente, su cariño mutuo fue creciendo hasta que Harry estuvo completamente seguro de que quería a Sophie, le quería mucho y estaba enamorado de ella. Desde el principio siempre lo supo, desde el primer día que cruzaron miradas. Y Sophie pensaba igual; Harry era amable, simpático, caballeroso y apuesto, él era todo lo que buscaba en un chico, y estaba convencida de que le quería. Le amaba.

Una noche, el teléfono de la casa de la familia Hanks comenzó a sonar y curiosamente ,la hija única del matrimonio Hanks fue a responder antes que nadie.

-¿Hola?- Sophie contestó de forma calmada.

-¿Sophie? Soy yo ,Harry. ¡Necesito que vengas a la biblioteca de la ciudad, rápido!-

-¿Qué sucede, Harry?- La castaña preguntó, preocupada.

-¡No puedo explicar, ven rápido!-

Dicho esto, Hanks salió de casa a toda prisa y se dirigió a la biblioteca a la que Harry le había dicho que fuera. Estaba cerrada, por lo que quizás Harry estaría afuera.

-¿Harry?- Sophie llamó al castaño. -¿Dónde estás? Soy yo, Sophie-

Sophie no logró encontrar a Harry. Buscó por todas partes, pero no aparecía. El único lugar donde no había revisado era en la parte de atrás; había un árbol gigantesco ,y de una de sus ramas había un columpio de madera. El lugar estaba adornado con margaritas y claveles que habían crecido unos meses atrás.

-¿Harry?- Sophie intentó llamarlo de nuevo.

-¡Sophie, aquí estás!- Harry salió detrás de una pared. Traía un ramo de rosas rosadas y rojas, pero parecía muy alterado.

-¿Harry que sucede?-

-¡Sophie hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte!- El castaño tomó por los hombros a la menor. –Te dije que vinieras aquí porque quería que enteraras de algo muy, muy importante para mi-

-¿Y qué es?- Sophie preguntó algo nerviosa por la actitud de su amigo.

-Pasa que te amo, Soph- Harry sin ningún aviso, estampó un beso suave pero apresurado en los labios de su compañera. Sophie permanecía con los ojos bien abiertos y con un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas. Le costó un poco aceptar que lo que estaba pasando era real ,así que no tardó mucho en corresponder al beso de forma tímida. Lo que resulta tierno, es que ninguno de los dos sabía besar, así que fue un beso torpe ,pero dulce. Al poco tiempo, ambos se separaron.

-¿De verdad…me amas?- Sophie preguntó despacio.

Harry asintió.

-Me enamoraste desde la primera vez que te vi.- El castaño sonrió ligeramente. –Me robaste el corazón, Sophia-

La castaña devolvió la sonrisa y tomó las mejillas del mayor para atraerlo a otro beso similar al de antes.

…

-Harry…Harry…cielo-

-¿Q-qué…?- Harry comenzó a abrir los ojos. Se había quedado dormido.

-¿Tuviste un buen sueño ,amor?- Su esposa le preguntó. Allí estaba ella, su Sophia. Su hermosa Sophia. Seguía reluciendo de belleza, como siempre, aunque con unas ligeras canas en su cabello corto y castaño, seguía ondulado y preciso. Precioso.

-Definitivamente, Sophie- Harry le sonrió a la mujer. Tomó su mano donde estaba su anillo de compromiso y la entrelazó con su suya. –Definitivamente…-

…

_**Awww! Qué lindo ¿no creen?**_

_**Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi, puse mucho de mi en este capítulo. Aprecio mucho su apoyo. **_

_**Probablemente la próxima semana escriba un nuevo capítulo para Blackangled ¡preparense, chicas (y quizás chicos)! Nos vemos la próxima, no olviden seguirme en Twitter TurquoiseKatt para enterarse de próximas historias o cambios en los fics, y también para charlar conmigo si así lo quieren.**_

_**¡Los y las amo muchísimo, babys!**_

_**Byebye raza!**_

_**XOXO :corazón:**_


	15. ¡Especial de Poetrysong!

_**Romeo y Romeo**_

_**Diooooos *se estira como un gato* ¡Cuánto tiempo! (xD) espero no me odien por tardar tanto U.U **_

_**Este capítulo se tratará de Poetrysong (a las nuevas –si es que las hay :'D- ese es el nombre de la pareja de mis dos OC's Mary Cobra Ruíz y Ricardo Aaron Woods) para que vean cuanto amosh del bonito hay entre estos dos .3. , que yo recuerde solo los han visto unas pocas veces así en "4 Ghost 1 Demon". En fin, espero les guste :D Ah, comenté en Twitter que estaría trabajando en Warm Bodies para este fin de semana ,pero lamentablemente no pude cumplir con esto, pero no se preocupen, los proyectos en la secundaria se vuelven menos por lo que veré si puedo avanzar un poco estos días. **_

_**Hoy no responderé reviews porque no tengo wi-fi –ando de visita en un lugar que no es mi casa-, pero los responderé en el siguiente capítulo. **_

_**Otraaa cositaaa :3 (¡muchos avisos! X.X) se supone que iba a comentar esto en Twitter ,pero ya que, de una vez les aviso. He decidido que me dedicaré a propuestas de fanfics –basadas en películas- BL (Boys Love) aquí en FanFiction. Explicaré detalles: ustedes pueden pedirme que haga un fanfic de cualquier película que ustedes quieran y yo lo adapto a la pareja que también escojan –me lo pueden pedir por invox o en los reviews-, y si yo quiero crear algo por mi cuenta *se señala la cabeza* lo publicaré en Wattpad –pueden buscarme como TurquoiseKitty24. Por si se lo preguntaban, no ,no dejaré botados los otros fanfics que también tengo pendientes (Benjamin "Bowser" Morton Koopa –que lo tengo suuuuper atrasadísimo- y High School of Creepypasta).**_

_**En fin, ya me casho porque les distraigo y nadie quiere ver los avisos :'DDD**_

_**¡Vamos al fic! :3…**_

_*Narra Mary*_

Los maestros de química eran tan aburridos…¿Cuándo iba a acabar la clase? Me siento _tan _frustada…! Quiero decir, no es que sea mala en química ,al contrario soy la favorita del profesor ,pero él tenía una voz de esas que tardan años y años en formular una frase. Tenía sueño y unas ganas inmensas de derretirme en el suelo para dormir…si se le puede llamar así cuando te derrites.

Mejor decidí sacar mi bloc de notas, o más bien de canciones. Había dejado una canción a medias ayer en la tarde, así que decidí añadirle un coro y estaría lista.

Pensé en lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

"'_Cause when I open my mouth_

_My whole heart comes out_

_Every tear I wanna cry is satisfied _

_I'm singing till I'm winning I'ma sing all night" _Solo eso, lo anoté y luego pasé a otra página, tenía otra canción a medias y en cuanto me di cuenta de que canción se trataba ,me sonrojé violentamente y mi corazón comenzó a latir como si ese fuese su último día. Casi inmediatamente se me vino a la cabeza la imagen de cierto azabache. Ricardo. Era el hijo del señor Rolland ¿no?

¿Cómo fue que él me llamó tan rápido la atención? Yo jamás me había sentido así por alguien…

Ahora que lo pienso, jamás me he enamorado de alguien ,solo me han gustado personas, pero no para llegar al extremo de sentir las famosas mariposas en el estómago. Hablé con él solo unos momentos, no fue muy importante. Tan solo me había dicho que los postres sabía muy bien…

…

…

De acuerdo, de acuerdo, también me dijo otras cosas.

_Flashback…_

-_H-hey…eh…¿tú preparaste los postres?_.- Oh, Dios, era…¿Richard? ¿Rocky? No recuerdo muy bien su nombre… Él se me había acercado, al principio lo vi tímido y un poco sonrojado, su piel clara-morena no lo demostraba mucho, pero era notable que estaba nervioso.

Yo asentí y le dediqué una ligera sonrisa.

-_¿Por qué? A que te han gustado ¿verdad?- _Lo miré con un toque de burla, no podía evitarlo, pero siempre presumía de vez en cuando lo mucho que yo sabía de repostería.

Él asintió fuertemente. Vaya…si que es tímido.

-_Oh, ya veo. Me alegra que te hayan gustado- _Le sonreí de nuevo ,esta vez con sinceridad -_¿Solo habías venido a eso?- _Ay…eso sonó muy feo.

-_Eh…si. Y también para pedirte algo- _Esta vez, él ya no se mostraba tan tímido. Me incliné un poco, curiosa de lo que me diría, se alejó un poco cuando se percató de esto y de nuevo vi un ligero sonrojo en su mejilla derecha y justo ahí, unos cuantos mechones negro cubrieron su sonrojo.

-_Mi madre quiere pedirte una receta, de esos brownies con chispas de chocolate y fresas por dentro- _No lo había notado, pero él hablaba con un bonito acento francés ¿acaso lo sería? Le preguntaré, pero primero tengo que responderle.

-_Ah, claro. Sigueme- _Le indiqué. El peculiar chico con acento francés me obedeció y me siguió hasta la cocina, una vez allí, saqué de un cajón de cristal una hojita verde lima con la receta de los brownies, cuando me giré vi el color de la hojita en los ojos del chico. Eran tan verdes y lindos…podías ver diamantes verdes allí dentro, reluciendo y encantando, tan solo…hipnotizando.

-_Disculpa…pero…¿me podrías dar la receta?- _

Sacudí la cabeza. Maldita sea, me le había quedado viendo tan tontamente que hasta sentí un hilillo de saliva salir por la comisura de los labios, me relamí éstos y le entregué la hojita.

-_Gracias- _Él estaba a punto de dejar la cocina, cuando le jalé de su manga 3/4 blanca. Se giró hacia mí, un poco confundido y sorprendido. Yo me ruboricé, lo pude sentir. Me quedé parada un tiempo allí hasta que recordé lo que quería decirle.

-_Em…¿eres francés? S-se te nota el acento- _Tartamudee.

Él me sonrió ligeramente y asintió.

-_Vaya, muchas personas no captan mi acento, pero gracias por hacerlo. Me enorgullece ser francés- _Extendió su sonrisa mirando hacia la nada cuando dijo lo último. –_Aún si no fuera francés ,diría que lo soy_-

Solté una risita y asentí.

-_Hey…no quiero parecer tonta, pero…no recuerdo tu nombre ¿podrías decírmelo?- _Le pregunté.

-_Ricardo, Ricardo Aaron- _Me contestó de manera suave, oírlo era como dejarse caer las nubes de su melodiosa voz, era grave y dulce ,me encantó eso. –_Y tú eres Mary ¿no?- _

-_Ah, si. Así me llaman- _

Se rio muy ligeramente y tomó asiento en un banco.

-_Yo también odio mi nombre_, _prefiero "Ricardo" a "Aaron"- _Ricardo decoró su rostro con una mueca.

-_Pero cómo supiste que yo…?-_

_-Tu madre lo comentó…digamos que no fue muy discreta- _Volvió a reír. Yo expulsé mi labio inferior fuera y me crucé de brazos ¿por qué ,mamá? ¿por qué?

-_No te preocupes- _Me guiñó un ojo. Volví a ruborizarme, joder.

-_También me preguntaba si querías…eh…s-salir, tú sabes…c-conm-migo- _

AWWW se veía adorable. Había vuelto a sonrojarse, esta vez de toda la cara, sus mechones no podían tapar su sonrojo gigantesco, jugaba con sus manos y de vez en cuando hacia un viaje con su mano desde su cabello, luego a su cuello y finalmente ,se estiraba el cuello de la camisa y tragaba saliva.

-_Por supuesto que me gustaría salir contigo, Ricardo- _ Le sonreí, también estaba sonrojada.

Dios, que raro chico. Me hacia sentir cosas extrañas…¿qué es esto? ¿mariposas? ¿cosquillas? No, esto no eran mariposas, ¡eran alacranes!

_Fin del flashback…_

No me percaté de que la clase ya había acabado, todos comenzaban a salir ,tomé mis cosas con rapidez, pero decidí traer mi bloc de notas conmigo. Cogí mi mochila rosada pastel y me fui del salón, no me di cuenta de las prisas ,la clase siguiente sería mi favorita, música. En cierto tiempo, mi padre trató de cancelarme específicamente a mí esa clase, sin embargo y gracias a Dios no pude cancelarla.

Venía tan distraída que no me fijé en que alguien venía corriendo no muy lejos de mi; el imbécil no se dio cuenta y me empujó ,y caí al suelo, por suerte mi mochila había amortiguado la caída.

-_¡Oye! ¿Qué demonios te sucede?-_ Me traté de levantar, furiosa, ya tenía ganas de meterle una golpiza a este tipo…!

-_P-perdona, yo no me había fijado y…-_ Él se levantó y se quitó la gorra que traía puesta; reconocí esa cabellera negra al instante.

-_¿Ricardo?- _

Dio un saltito al escuchar mi voz decir su nombre, levantó la vista y ahí estaban sus ojos verdes lima preciosos, sus cejas bien definidas y gruesas, su mentón ancho y delicado. Un color carmín adornó sus mejillas al verme y retrocedió un poco. Vestía una camiseta gris con un logo deportivo amarillo en el centro, jeans rasgados de la rodilla y unos tenis cualquiera color rojo.

-_Eh…h-hola Mary- _Me sonrió ligeramente al verme, me tendió la mano y yo correspondí.

-_Perdoname, iba a mi siguiente clase…-_ Se pasó una mano por el cabello y luego se puso su gorra gris.

-¿_Asistes a esta escuela?- _Él asintió. -_¿Desde cuándo?- _

-_Desde la semana pasada, creo que no me habías visto antes en tus clases-_

-¿_Estás en mi grupo?- _¡Rayos! ¿cómo es que no lo había visto antes?

-_Ah…si- _Se encogió de hombros. Aún no podía creerlo…es decir ¿cómo no voy a poder reconocer o si quiera sentir la presencia de Ricardo? ¡especificamente de él!

-_E-en cualquier caso…-_ Sacudí la cabeza -_¿Ibas a música?- _

Ricardo asintió.

-_Pero música se encuentra por allá- _Señalé el salón, estaba a unos metros de nosotros, del lado opuesto de a donde él iba corriendo. Rick abrió los ojos como si fueran dos lunas llenas y se sonrojó de la verguenza ¡Dios que gracioso! No aguanté y comencé a reírme.

-_¡N-no te rías! Solo llevo a una semana aquí- _Se excusó aún rojo. Cuando paré de reírme, le pegué ligeramente en el brazo y le agarré de la muñeca.

-_Venga, yo te guío- _

No lo vi, pero estoy segura de que se sonrojó cuando tomé su mano finalmente.

…

-_Que yo recuerde, me debes una cita-_ Ricardo me susurró de forma seductora, habíamos quedamos como compañeros de mesa por llegar tarde.

-_¿Q-qué dices?- _Me sonrojé un poco debido a su cercanía, ¡tan solo estaba a unos diez centímetros de mi rostro! Sentía que en cualquier momento podría besarme…¿¡Pero qué digo!?

-_Si, princesa. Me debes una cita-_

-_Eh…ya ,está bien- _

-_B-bueno, puedes no ir si…si n-no quieres- _Ricardo se volvió a sonrojar y apartó un poco la mirada.

-¿_Qué te sucede, bro? ¿Tienes doble personalidad o qué? Hace unos momentos estabas todo tipo "Don Juan" conmigo y ahora pareces un conejito abandonado-_ Okay, sonó muy rudo, pero era la verdad. Actuaba muy raro.

-_De hecho…es muy probable. Siempre he sido así desde niño; podías verme haciendo un berrinche sin razón y a los dos minutos me veías atrevido y alegre- _Rió un poco, me uní a su risa.

-_Entonces…¿sigue en pie lo de la cita?- _Ricardo me preguntó, menos tímido que antes. Yo sonreí y asentí.

-_Solo dime el lugar y la hora. Mis padres, al saber que se trata de ti, no pensaran dos veces en dejarme ir contigo; de hecho, ya estarían haciendo los preparativos para una boda- _Me reí de esto último, con un ligero sonrojo, inconscientemente lo había imaginado. Yo en un vestido blanco y velo, todos en sus asientos viéndome con orgullo y en el fondo estaría él…con un traje negro.

¡Joder, deja de imaginar cosas así!

No me había dado cuenta de que él sostenía una pequeña libreta…pero espera, esa no era cualquier libreta ¡estaba leyendo la canción que escribí para él!

¿Por qué no me movía? Tan solo observaba como Rick leía _todo_ ,sonrojado y con los ojos bien abiertos, de seguro no se había dado cuenta de que yo le observaba. Cuando terminó de leerlo todo, se volteó y notó que le veía.

-_¡A-ah perdona…!- _Murmuró, sonrojado –demasiado- me devolvió la libreta. –_N-no sabía que era tuya y…-b-bueno…-_ Ricardo suspiró rendido. –_No sabía que sintieras eso por mi…- _

Yo no decía nada, tan solo me quedé quieta, asentí bajando la mirada y tomé la libreta. Dios, a puesto a que estaba totalmente roja…

"¿_What would you do if i told you that i love you?" _Fue la frase principal del coro de esa canción la que rebotó en mi cabeza.

…

Después de ese día en la escuela tan incómodo, regresé a casa. Mis padres no estaban en casa, y por esa razón fue que vi a cierto par de tórtolos besuqueándose en el sofá.

-¡_Ejem!_- Tosí falsamente para llamar su atención; me encantaba verlos así de tiernos pero no me sentía con ganas de tomarles fotos…al menos ahora no (*risa malvada*)

-¡_Ah, Mary! Eh…hola- _Billy me saludó, sonrojado por haberlos encontrado de esa manera, Billy estaba contra la pared y mi hermano acariciaba su espalda y con la otra mano tomaba su trasero, Billy por su parte había estado tomando su cuello y con la otra, sujetaba su camisa del cuello para atraerlo más hacia él.

-_Me estorban…-_ Señalé ,riendo un poco, la puerta de mi habitación -Billy estaba apoyado sobre esta-, el azabache asintió y se quitó de allí para dejarme pasar.

-_Si quieren tener sexo, háganlo en tu cuarto ,Spence, no en el pasillo- _Sonreí pícaramente al par y antes de entrar a mi habitación y cerrar la puerta, vi que los dos se habían sonrojado violentamente –en especial Billy-.

Cuando entré, me tumbé en mi cama y saqué mi ¡phone, busqué una foto en especifico, y cuando la encontré sonreí de manera tonta y enamorada. Si, era una foto mía y de Ricardo, era más bien una _selfie_ ,yo tomaba el teléfono en alto y sonreía a la cámara mostrando solo la mitad de mi rostro, mientras Ricardo sonreía energéticamente –mostrando sus dientes- a la cámara. Hoy había pasado una vergüenza frente al chico que me gusta, pero aun así él no me dejó de hablar, al contrario se la pasó conmigo casi todo el día.

"_No tienes por qué sentir vergüenza, me agradas y punto, no me alejaría de ti solo porque te gusto"_

Esas fueron sus palabras.

Él era el chico perfecto para cualquier chica, en serio.

Era guapo, gracioso, simpático, caballeroso, educado ,un buen amigo y tenía una personalidad increíble. Una de sus aficiones era escribir, por supuesto, pero me dijo que además de eso, también le gustaban los deportes extremos, que se estaba comenzando a interesar bastante por el skateboard y el motociclismo. Le gustaban los vinos, me dijo que solo los había probado un par de veces, pero que aún así le gustaban.

Le encantaba el color gris y el rojo, y que incluso se lo teñiría de ese color algún día, yo le había dicho que sería un poco extraño, pero el contraatacó con que yo me lo había teñido de blanco con negro. _Touche_ ,le dije. Y comenzamos a reír. Dios, Ricardo era asombroso.

Él era seguramente la persona más interesante que he conocido en toda mi vida.

…

Para la cita ,me vestí con pantaloncillos cortos, encima, una blusa manga ¾ turquesa con moñitos pequeños al final de las mangas, traía varios brazaletes plateados y unos aros medianos de diamantes –costaron una fortuna, eran de mi madre-. Llevé unos zapatos grises con piedrería plateada, y con eso salí de mi habitación escaleras abajo.

-_Adiós mamá, adiós papá. Regreso antes de las seis.- _Me despedía de mis padres y al lado estaba mi hermano, Spencer.

-_Toma esto- _Spencer me dio una lata y la metió en mi bolso blanco.

-_¿Q-qué es esto?- _

_-Gas pimienta.-_ Mi hermano se encogió de hombros.

-_¿Pero para qué?- _Pregunté alzando una ceja ¿qué creía? Jackson era un buen chico. (**N/A: Le llama Jackson por su segundo apellido**)

-_No lo sé…quizás quiera hacerte daño, no confío mucho en ese tipo- _Spencer se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

-_Aw, yo también te quiero y me preocupo por ti- _Sonreí y le pegué un beso en la mejilla, él me sonrió ligeramente.

…

-_¡No te creo! ¿aquí? ¿Cómo vas a pagar esto?- _

Sabía que Ricardo me iba a invitar a comer a algún lado, pero nunca pensé que fuese en una de las cafeterías más costosas de la ciudad.

-_Familia famosa y rica ¿recuerdas? Mis "domingos" son el triple de lo de un chico normal.- _Ricardo se encogió de hombros. -_¿Entras?-_

Asentí tragando saliva.

Cuando entramos, Rick me guió a una mesa cualquiera, lo único era que no había mucha gente en esa zona. Como todo el caballero que es, me ayudó a sentarme en la silla y se sentó él después.

-_¿Cómo ves el lugar?- _Me preguntó sonriéndome.

La verdad no lo había notado, di una vuelta con la mirada por todo el lugar; era un bonito lugar, las mesas y sillas tenían colores vivos y casi fosforescentes –rosado, azul, amarillo ,anaranjado-. Había un patrón, en una mesa, ésta era transparente y las sillas fosforescentes, y en la siguiente, la mesa era fosforescente y las sillas transparentes.

Había cuadros de arte abstracto por todas partes ,las paredes eran blancas y del techo colgaban luces con un diseño y color muy alegre. La música de fondo combinaba con el lugar, era calmada pero alegre, el piso era blanco con manchas aleatorias rojas y los empleados se veían alegres y amables. El lugar era genial.

Asentí a la pregunta de Ricardo y sonreí.

-Es asombroso- Dije al fin.

Antes de que el pudiera decir otra palabra ,una chica de traje blanco con el logo de la compañía a un costado se nos acercó con dos cartas.

-Buenas tardes ,jóvenes. Soy Mallory ,su camarera.- La chica extendió su sonrisa y nos dio las cartas. Era pelirroja y de ojos azules. Luego de examinarnos un momento ,se fijó en Ricardo y le lanzó una mirada coqueta. Sentía mi cabeza arder y estrangularla, tenía pinta de rompecorazones.

Ricardo solo devolvió la sonrisa, pero ésta era inocente. La chica luego se fue no sin antes darnos unas promociones del lugar y pasarse un buen rato hablando y tocando a _mi _acompañante.

-_Al fin se fue…- _Murmuré no muy bajo.

-_¿Dijiste algo?-_ Rick me preguntó ,aún con su sonrisa inocente.

-_No, nada- _

_-Si te escuché…celosa- _Woods me miró malicioso, mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido y me sonrojé, aparté la mirada y fruncí el ceño. Cuando voltee hacia Ricardo, hice un puchero cuando vi su rostro aún burlón, el cual cambió drásticamente por una mirada amable y llena de comprensión.

-_Sé que me quieres, pero no sabía que tanto- _

Abrí bastante los ojos y me removí ,incomoda sobre mi asiento.

-_En fin, veamos que ofrecen…-_

-_¿No habías venido aquí antes?- _Pregunté, confundida.

-_Noup, me recomendaron el lugar_- Se encogió de hombros mientras leía la carta.

Yo me decidí a imitarlo y me concentré en los platillos deliciosos que se veían. La mayoría eran postres, pero también había otras cosas…

Un par de minutos después ,la tipa esta Mallory regresó ,con una libreta a la mano y con la otra apoyada sobre su cadera, Dios que creída.

-¿_Ya han decidido?- _Se enrolló un cabello alrededor de su dedo índice izquierdo, no le quitaba de encima sus asquerosos ojos azules a Aaron.

Los dos asentimos.

-_Yo quisiera uno de estos, se ve rico- _Ricardo señaló un batido de lo que parecía era vainilla con fresas. –_Y un par de órdenes de estos-_

_-¿Los brownies, cariño?- _Le preguntó Mallory resaltando el "cariño" arg…MALDITA

Ricardo asintió.

-_Son rellenos con fresas- _Añadió la pelirroja, volvió a jugarse el cabello, y en ningún momento la vi anotando lo que _mi_ Ricardo pedía.

-_Vaya, de acuerdo, eso sería todo para mi-_ Rick sonrió.

-_Y yo eh…solo quería un batido de chocolate…creo que se me ha quitado un poco el apetito- _Resalté esta última frase con voz indiferente.

-_De acuerdo…-_ Mallory me respondió con la misma frialdad, e incluso más que antes.

El ambiente se notaba tenso, y Mallory luego se fue ,dejándonos a mi y a Ricardo solos y en un silencio incómodo.

-¿_Tan celosa eres?-_ Ricardo me preguntó y noté cierta molestia en su voz ¿perdooon? ¿Era una amenaza?

-_Ah, discuuuulpa pero esa __**zorra**__ te estaba manoseando por todas partes y tu como si nada- _Alce una mano mientras veía para otra parte con el ceño y los labios fruncidos.

-_Hey, solo quería ser amable-_ Rick frunció un poco el ceño.

-_Imagino que es así siempre, dejando que arpías te toquen y te coqueteen solo para ser __**amable**__- _Hice comillas con mis dedos en la palabra "amable" y también imité la voz de Ricardo de forma ridícula en la misma palabra.

-_Ya, Mary. Esto es infantil- _El azabache suspiró.

-_¡…Tú eres infantil…!- _Traté de no alzar tanto la voz ,pero aun así, mucha gente volteó a vernos. Salí de la cafetería totalmente furiosa, y decidí marcharme.

Después de eso no que Ricardo me siguiera ,lo imaginé, no le intereso…

¿Cómo es que todo se puede volver de color rosa y hay bombas de amor en todas partes y de repente todo se apaga y el cielo se vuelve gris? Yo pensando que esta cita sería lo mejor…! Qué equivocada estaba.

Narra Ricardo

Mary había salido de la cafetería completamente enojada y la gente aún se me quedaba viendo. No me daba vergüenza ,al contrario, suspiré y pedí a Mallory que me diera todo lo que habíamos pedido para llevar.

Luego de unos minutos ,salí del local y me dispuse a buscar a la rubia. ¿Qué si ella me gusta? Más que eso, estoy enamorado. ¿Por qué me enamoré tan rápido? Si nadie se enamora de otra persona con solo haberla visto unas cuantas veces y con solo un par de conversaciones. La verdad es que no lo sé, solo sé que la quiero y quisiera estar con ella, y cuando se puso tan celosa sentí culpa mezclada con felicidad.

Felicidad porque eso significaba que ella me quería tanto como yo a ella y le importaba.

Y culpa porque ella tenía razón…ella me gusta, yo le gusto ¿y dejo que otra chica se me acerque de esa manera? ¿y frente a Mary? Además, conociendo a las mujeres…

En cualquier caso, no me tomó mucho tiempo encontrarla; ella estaba al lado de un par de gatos, los acariciaba y les daba comida –alimento para gatos- de su mano.

Ella probablemente se percató de mi presencia ,pero volteó. Ella había estado llorando, no se veía como si hubiera derramado cascadas por sus ojos ,pero era claro que había estado llorando.

-_¿Q-qué haces aquí?-_Apartó la mirada y volteó a los gatos.

-_Vine a…- _Lo pensé unos momentos y luego exclamé decidido –_Vine a disculparme-_

-_¿Por qué?- _Mary rio de manera seca e irónica.

-_Por ser un tonto- _Me senté al lado de ella en la hierba y suspiré hartado. –_Es más…no mereces esto. Si jamás me hubiese enamorado de ti, no habría pasado esto- _Mary me volteó a ver, sorprendida y con un bello y excesivo sonrojo en su rostro, me reí un poco y me apoyé en el suelo con un brazo. –_Y tampoco habría pasado…esto- _Me dispuse a hacerlo, iba a ser muy pronto y atrevido pero en esos momentos no quería contener más tiempo. Me acerqué ,le tomé del mentón y le besé. Fue un beso muy ligero y corto, no esperaba respuesta, y no la hubo ,pero ella igual se había acercado un poco, eso significaba que no le había molestado.

Al contrario.

-_Eres un imbécil…-_ Mary bajó la mirada.

-_¿Pero por qué?- _No me había esperado para nada esa respuesta.

-_Por enamorarme- _Se cruzó de brazos y me lanzó una mirada acusadora ,su sonrojo aún no había desaparecido.

-¿_Eso significa que me perdonas?-_ Pregunté esperanzado y en un tono infantil. Me miró de reojo y unos segundos después sonrió ligeramente.

-_Es probable…pero para mí sigues siendo un imbécil- _

-_Ja, pero soy tu imbécil- _Resalté la frase "tu imbécil". Ella rió un poco y se me acercó para abrazarme, como estaba apoyado con una mano, usé la otra para acariciar su cabello. Di un pequeño beso en su frente.

-_Si…eres mi imbécil-_

…

_**Wow, perdonen pero wow ¡es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en mi corta y pobre vida! :'D- Eso y que esta pareja me encanta, me encariñé demasiado con ellos durante este último año .°w°. pero calmaos calmaos, que aún soy fiel a Ectofeature –los hamo 3 :corazón:-. En total fueron unas 4,3 y "piquito" de palabras ,pero no cuentan estas y las otras 500 del inicio -.- **_

_**En fiiiin :3**_

_**=PREGUNTAS=**_

_**1._¿Cuál es la parte que más les ha gustado de este fic?**_

_**2._¿Me excedí con Poetrysong (MaryxRicardo)?**_

_**3._¿Qué quieren que pase en el siguiente capítulo? (no cuenta la boda de los chicos)**_

_**4._¿Qué opinan con respecto a lo de las propuestas de fanfics/películas? **_

_**5._¿Alguna primera propuesta?**_

_**=MINI AVISOS=**_

_**1._Pueden ilustrar a Ricky como Wade Poezyn, hace unos días lo investigue y es papi caliente *-* (tiene Instagram, Facebook ,Twitter y no que otras cosillas)**_

_**2._Igual, a Mary la pueden ver como una actriz llamada Conchita Campbell, una chica muy kawaii y tierna**_

_**3._Mi hermanito probablemente venga al mundo esta semanaaaaa :DDDD **_

_**4._He estado pensando en un horario de actualización, Dios parezco Peña Nieto (el presidente de mi país –México-) ,no les he cumplido casi nada o nada. En fin, el caso es que sea un horario que si se pueda cumplir.**_

_**5._Dioooos que me pongo a chillar! TwT He estado revisando esta historia y descubrí que hay gente de hasta Brasil y España que la leen y es tan...AHHHH *-* La mayoría de ustedes son mexicanas -que orgullo! :)- pero eso no quiere decir que no agradezco a los otros países, CHICAS COLOMBIANAS, VENEZOLANAS, ARGENTINAS, CHILENAS, E.T.C...gracias :3**_

_**=DATO CURIOSO DEL DÍA=**_

_***Originalmente, Mary Cobra Ruíz iba llamarse Scarlett Black. Ésta iba a ser muy seria y muy rara vez se le veía sonreír. Se supone que Scarlett era guionista, directora de cine, cantante, novelista, bailarina y un millón de cosas más, era una niña novata y no sabía lo que escribía :3 **_

_**Su estilo iba ser entre moderno y noventero (?). No iba a ser un ser viviente, Scarlett sería una fantasma y supuesta hermana de Billy Joe Cobra. Tiempo después me di cuenta de que estaba exagerando con Scarlett y decidí adaptarla a una imagen un poco más simple y divertida y salió la Mary peliblanca :D**_

_**Finalmente ,terminamos en la Mary rubia de ahorita, aunque no lo crean saben muy poco sobre Mary, si quieren más datos –no solo de Mary, también de otros personajes- háganmelo saber :)**_

_**Nos vemos en un par de semanas o la que sigue ,quien sabe, el caso es que nos veremos pronto! :D**_

_**¡Saludos ,besos y abrazos para todas y todos! :3 (No me quiero ir) Los y las amo (Muchisimo)**_

_**Nos vemos Razita TwT**_

_**¡Cobra Out! XOXO**_


End file.
